Long Time Coming
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: Kagome is the Lady in Waiting to the Western Princess who is betrothed to the Eastern Lord Youko. Kagome must go with her to meet her betrothed and in doing so meets Hiei. Frightened of having secrets discovered, Kagome starts planning to disappear so as not to taint her friends happiness with her treacherous past.(FYI- Kagome's character is altered quite a bit,a/u)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time putting a story out for public view. I hope it's not too pathetic but feedback is welcomed. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusha, though Leigha and her parents are mine. Hope you enjoy.**

Candy apple green eyes scanned the beautiful lands that had been her home for the last 575 years, and not once had she gone any farther than the local village. Being the Princess of the West kind of limited your freedom just a tad. Leigha stood on her balcony overlooking the land in all its beauty. The castle stood at the top of a pristine mountain overlooking a deep luscious valley, the village just below. At the far end of the valley was the beginning of the ocean, sparkling in the distance. Hearing the door open and close brought her out of her trance, and she knew that only one person, other than her parents would come into her room without knocking. Turning with a welcoming smirk she had returned as her best friend and Lady in Waiting walking up beside her.

"My Lady, what has you up so early?" Kagome asked.

"I've told you not to call me that Kagome; you're more like a sister to me so enough with the formalities." Leigha said glaring.

"I know, but I also know it irritates you and I can't help but take every opportunity." She said smirking. "Besides, your parents request your presence in the throne room."

Groaning Leigha started her long walk to the other side of the castle where her parents were waiting. It never boded well when she was summoned to the throne room; it meant that her parents had made some political agreement or decision pertaining to her. Or they caught her in a prank, but considering they aren't asking for Kagome to be there as well then that couldn't be it. Kagome always helped her with pranks so she was normally in trouble as well in that case.

Meanwhile, over in the Eastern domain an aggravated fox demon was glaring at a piece of paper. It had just arrived by messenger and he had already read it three times, getting more irritated each time.

To Lord Youko Kurama of the East

In regards to a mutual agreement that your father, the late Lord Suichi, and I came to, you were betrothed to my daughter Leigha of the West at the time of her birth. Your father wasn't going to tell you until you were old enough to understand, well I believe the time is now. She will know shortly after this letter reaches you. According to the agreement that your father and I made all those years ago she will be sent to your palace for 6 months, in those months you two are to get to know each other. After that time is over there will be a remainder of 1 month until the Mating Ceremony, I am sorry to give you such short notice but it was your fathers wish that I not tell you until this time. She will be arriving within 5 days of this letter arriving to you, as well as her Lady in Waiting and 10 guards, as soon as they are safely there all my guards but one will return. I wish you two the best of luck.

Lord Drago of the West

P.S. Oh and Youko, be prepared she's a bit of a prankster when she wants to annoy someone.

Growling he slammed the paper on his desk when his Chief of Security walked in. Though a shorter man compared to the prince, this demon could hold his own. Strong upper body led to a narrowed but toned midsection, then on to sculpted legs.

"What has you growling this early in the day?"

"Hiei, don't test me, I have just been alerted that I am betrothed to a spoiled, dramatic, retch of a woman!" cocking a brow at his childhood friend Hiei walked up and plopped down in a chair.

"Care to explain?" glaring again Youko told him about the letter.

Grunting Hiei asked "Is it negotiable?"

"No, my father sealed this deal when I was a babe and I am bound by law and honor to uphold it." Hiei couldn't argue, he knew all too well about honor.

"Hiei, I leave it to you to keep a look out for the caravan, and to alert the castle about this new turn of events" nodding in understanding he stood, bowed in respect, and left to fulfill his orders. He had known Youka for several centuries and was, as of now, the only demon he held any respect for.

Back in the West.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" cringing at the range of her friend's voice, Kagome didn't want to be in that room right now. Leigha just got the news that she was betrothed, and if the yelling wasn't evidence enough that she wasn't happy she didn't know what was. Kagome had known what was coming because Leigha's parents had informed her, good thing too. She would know how to handle her friend once the conversation was over. Leaning against the wall Kagome thought over the last hour.

~*Flashback*~

"Kagome dear, could you please come here?" Nanao, Leigha's mother, asked while she glanced over the young demoness that her and her husband had taken in.

"Yes ma'am." walking together Lady Nanao led them to the study, upon entering Kagome saw that Lord Drago was sitting at his desk but seeing them he smiled warmly.

"Kagome, please have a seat, I have some things to discuss with you." His eyes soft.

"Yes sir." She said respectively.

"Kagome, drop the formalities, you know that when it's just us that you don't have to be so formal" smirking she just nodded. "I know, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Well, we request your assistance with Leigha, you see at the time of her birth me and the late Lord Suichi made a deal that when the time was right, my daughter and his son, the present Lord Youko, were to be mated. Well, I have sent word to Lord Youko who is a kitsune. Now what we are requesting of you, well in canine youkai rituals the bride-to-be must go to the Lord's home and stay there for a minimum of six months and with her, her Lady-in-Waiting, and ten guards to escort them to their destination. So you must go with her for these six months, to keep her company, to aide her, and to make sure that the Lord doesn't do anything inappropriate while there, understand?"

"Yes I do, though she is not going to be happy. When will we be leaving?"

"Oh I know all too well that she will be upset, which is why I wished to have you in the loop as to calm her. You will leave as soon as you both are packed, so please go tell her to come here?"

"Of course."

~*End Flashback*~

Now standing outside the door listening to Leigha argue with her parents on how she 'Wasn't going to marry a filthy, smelly, flea-bitten Fox' she couldn't help but laugh, Leigha may be 575 but she acted like she 125 at times. When the door swung open and Leigha came storming out Kagome sighed and went to try and calm her down. Walking in she saw that once again Leigha was on the balcony, coming up behind her Kagome spoke.

"Leigha, it's not as bad as it seems you know. He might be a handsome gentleman."

Hearing a sigh she watched Leigha turn to face her "I know, but it's just the fact that they sprung it on me then expected me to be able to handle it soon enough that I could leave today!" Placing her face in her hands Leigha sighed again.

"I know, but you are of age. Did you really think you could avoid this forever? I mean either way, it gives us new victims for pranks." hearing her friend snort she shook her head and went to make sure that everything was packed and ready to go within the hour. Kagome didn't know what was to come; she just prayed that her friend found happiness.

**~Short I know, I'm getting a feel for how this will be received. Thanks for reading and I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new update. To answer a question Leigha and her parents are earth elementals and Kagome is a Forbidden Child. I'm sorry I didn't state that in the first chapter but this one will explain a little better. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. **

It had been three days of traveling and Leigha was getting nervous. As much as she hated this whole situation, she had always dreamed of finding her mate. Though this was not the way she had wanted to do it of course, but she was glad that Kagome was there with her through this.

Looking over at her friend/sister Leigha softly smiled. She had been found bloodied and starving not far from the castle by patrolling guards, they had brought her back to the castle be to healed. Upon realizing she was a forbidden child, half water elemental and half priestess, the healer had sent for the King. Lord Drago had ordered her to be watched until she was recovered; it had taken five days for her to wake up. Several more days later she was deemed fit and brought before the royal family, Leigha had only been 25 at the time. She barely remembered specifics personally, mostly what she had been told since she had been so young. But her parents had told her it was because of her that Kagome was allowed to stay at first. As a toddler she had stumbled over to the woman, who had been about 215 a teenage of sorts, and hugged her around the neck. It had startled the young hybrid but she had slowly hugged back. They had inseparable since; her parents didn't long to warm up to her either. Kagome had that effect on people, even the usual non-swayable earth elementals.

"Leigha, please calm down, everything will be just fine" Kagome said breaking her thought process.

"I'm fine, I'm calm" Leigha said a little rushed.

"Then why are you picking at your nails?" looking down and seeing that she had indeed been picking her nails, a sure sign that she was nervous she glared at the smiling Kagome.

"How would you feel if you were in my situation? About to meet a guy you're supposed mate within seven months?" the girl just shrugged.

"I would be thinking up how to torment the guy, you know." Her winking brought a mischievous glint to the princesses' eyes.

"Oh the possibilities" they both started to snicker and started to plan pranks to pull on the people at the Eastern palace. Not a soul was immune to them.

Two days later found them pulling up to a palace about the size of Leigha's, maybe just a tad bigger. When the carriage came to a stop one of the guards came up and helped Leigha out, then assisted Kagome out as well. Kagome took a moment to look over the surroundings. The castle was impressive, but she was delighted to see an immense garden stretching out as far as she could see. Looked like a pond was about half a mile away, encompassed by a multi-colored rose garden and a stone path connected it to the castle. It might not be too bad to be here after all. Once they were out they saw a tall silver-haired demon come walking or more like sauntering, out to meet them. Kagome was glad for being telepathic at times like this, nudging Leigha's mind.

'He's confident in himself that's for certain' she had been looking through her hair since as a Lady-in-Waiting, she was far below that of a Lord, and was unworthy of looking upon his face without permission.

Youko had just stepped out the door when he caught site of one of the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. Her long dirty blonde hair shone in the sunlight like gold, her sharp green eyes showing him that she wasn't an air-head. Then he took notice of her body, she was short, but everything made up for it. Her curves were in the right places and she was petite in structure, it all made her seem like a forbidden vixen.

He stepped up with a cocky smirk "Lady Leigha I presume?"

"You would presume correctly, and am I to believe that you are Lord Youko?" Leigha countered.

Smirk widening he replied "Indeed, welcome to the East fair lady, and I do believe that it will be a pleasure to get to know you my dear."

Leigha heard snickering in her mind and mentally growled at Kagome, 'What's with the growl "Fair Lady"?' sarcasm was dripping off of Kagome's words.

"Lord Youko this is my Lady-in-Waiting and a good friend Kagome." Youko inspected the woman and found that she too was a sight; long wavy raven locks with midnight blue highlights caressed her slender shoulders. She was a little taller than Lady Leigha but just as curvatious and slim. Though she had her face down cast in respect he did see the nod of the head she gave to him.

"Nice to meet you lady Kagome, and please while you are here you are allowed to look me in the eyes if you like" her eyes glanced up at him as he gave her permission and he was taken aback a little. Her eyes always had that effect on people just because of their uniqueness, swirling dark blues and greens outlined by icy blue rings around the iris and pupil with specks of pink.

"Please follow me I have a few people that I would like to meet, and you are?" he asked the guard he knew to be the guardian once he got over Kagome's eyes.

"Koga, my lord" nodding his head he led them inside with Leigha beside Youko and Kagome beside Koga behind them.

Walking into what Kagome assumed to be a study Youko asked them to have a seat, after that Youko called a short but stout man into the room.

"This is Hiei; he's my Chief of Security. Hiei meet Lady Leigha of the West, Lady Kagome her lady in waiting, and their guardian Koga." everyone greeted the other, with Koga and Kagome nodding their heads in greeting.

Hiei had been slightly surprised; Lady Leigha wasn't bad looking though not his type, but certainly someone that would interest the fox. He silently assessed the other two. Koga was a strong fighter and loyal to his charge, he also found that he was slightly interested in the other woman, Kagome. He inspected her closely and couldn't get into her mind, which surprised him more than anything. He noticed that she was looking up 'Youko must have given her permission, and he was glad because this gave him the chance to look at her fully. He had never seen anything like her eyes, she didn't look any older than 480. Though what confused him were her eyes held knowledge, wisdom, and a maturity that was beyond such age. Hiei didn't like a mystery to be unsolved.

'Now I've been around that fox for too long!' Hiei growled to himself.

Later that night, after everyone was settled in and unpacked, Kagome stood behind Leigha brushing her hair and getting her ready for dinner.

"So, what do you think of Lord Youko so far?" Kagome asked with a knowing smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Kagome, he's nice, a little cocky and arrogant, but he's far from what I was expecting." Leigha said playing with her hands in her lap.

"You find him attractive." she said in a singing voice that always made Leigha blush.

"I do not!" a pointed glare told her that Kagome knew she was lying. Damn this woman for knowing her far too well!

"Alright, maybe a little." she admitted begrudgingly. She had to admit when he had been walking up to them earlier, she was gawking. His silver hair matched with those melted gold eyes just sent her innards quivering with nervousness. His smile didn't help anything either, it was safe to say she had never met a more gorgeous man in her life.

"That's what I thought." continuing with fixing Leigha's hair into a simple up do, Kagome put the brush down and looked at her friend.

"Do you think that you will like it here?" Kagome asked.

Glancing up at Kagome she smiled softly "It's too soon to tell, I need to get to know him better." nodding Kagome told her it was time they went.

Reaching the dining room they saw that Youko, Koga, and Hiei were there. Hiei and Koga were discussing security tactics while Youko listened and put in a word here and there. Once they noticed that the girls were there they stood in respect. Helping Leigha sit Youko sat back down while Kagome was helped by Koga.

"My I must say that you look stunning my lady" Youko said to Leigha making her blush slightly.

"Thank you" was all she said and it was enough to make Kagome smirk lightly.

'Oh yeah, this will be a piece of cake' but as she thought about her friend finding love she felt a twist in her chest. Knowing that feeling all too well she ignored it, for she knew that it would not stay gone for long, it never did. Nothing showed on her face, but her aura shifted just enough that only Hiei noticed the difference. He looked to the source and saw that Kagome was listening to the conversation that Youko and Lady Leigha were having, her face was that of indifference. However, her aura that had just been amused now had a hint of depression within it. Hiei didn't understand but blew it off, what did he care, she was just a woman. A princess's lady in waiting, a station that was beneath him, but then why did he feel a slight pull to her? Glancing back at her he saw that she was conversing with Koga; he kept an eye on the Lord and Lady, but listened in on the others conversation.

"So Kagome, what do you think about all that's going on?" Koga asked letting Youko and his charge have their own discussion.

"I think that it's about time that our Lady found someone that will love her, why do you ask?" she asked with suspicion Koga smirked.

"Kag, I've known you for 550 years, Lady Leigha was but 25 at the time and they thought you would make a wonderful companion to her, they were right. You have grown since then, but I also know that you don't believe in love. So, I just wanted your view."

"Lady Leigha has grown as well, I mean look at her. She has grown into a beautiful elemental, a treasure any male with a brain in his head would be proud to be mated to." she said the last part in a wistful way effectively bypassing his claim that she didn't believe in love.

"As I said you have grown also, I mean you were brought to the castle all those years ago you were young at 215, you were unconscious, starving, and when you woke you didn't trust a living soul. You have also grown into a beautiful demoness, regardless of what you are." glaring at him she whispered.

"Hush, I don't want anyone in this place to know what I am, it would only cause problems for Leigha and I don't want that." Kagome said in a hushed voice hoping no one would hear her.

Hiei was not only shocked that she was as old as she was, but now he was curious as to what she mean by what she was; all he could sense was the water elemental within her. He would figure this out, not only to sate his curiosity, but to hopefully get her off his mind. He turned back to listen as the wolf started speaking again.

"Kag, in all the years you have been with people you are still fearful that you will be rejected for what your blood makes you?" looking down she responded quietly so even Hiei had to strain to hear her.

"Koga, you just don't understand what it's like to be hunted for something that was never your choice. I was on the run for all of my life; never being able to trust anyone for fear that they would turn on me when they found out. These people here don't know me, but they will most likely know of my past once they know my real name. That I will not let happen until Leigha is settled and mated, then I will handle whatever comes then. I just want her to be happy and safe." eyes softening Koga replied.

"Will you ever think of yourself first? Ever since you got to know the princess and her family you have thought of nothing but their happiness, will you ever consider yourself in any of this?" looking up at him she sighed.

"No, for what I am I shouldn't have the luxury of happiness or security, I have taken advantage of those feelings while watching over Leigha." looking over to Leigha she saw that her and Youko were laughing over something that had been said and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "But there will be a time when she will no longer need me. When that time comes, I will grudgingly, but willingly turn over my duties to her mate."

"You don't actually believe that she will let you just up and disappear once she's mated do you?" Koga asked.

"No, but she will learn that it will be for the best." and with that the conversation ended. Hiei was truly, for the first time in a long long time, confused and didn't know what was going on. He intended to find out one way or the other.

The rest of the dinner went without fault, once Leigha had announced that she was tired she bid Youko and Hiei good night and with Kagome at her side, went back to her room to retire for the night.

"So, what do you think of him now?" Kagome asked once they were back into her room.

"He's surprisingly nice, charming, and very funny." Leigha said with a smile and a light blush.

"Sounds like someone might be falling already." looking at her like she was crazy Leigha gave a very unlady like snort.

"I see those wheels turning Kag, don't even think about playing match maker in this. He still has 6 months to prove to me that he's worth anything." smirking Kagome replied.

"And from the sounds of it, it looks like he's getting off to a pretty damn good start." glaring at her Kagome just chuckled and went about getting Leigha ready for bed, then retiring into the room across the hall. Tomorrow was going to be fun, she just knew it.

**~Ok, Chapter 2 up.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazing! I actually have a third chapter ready to be posted lol. Considering I have two small children this is unusual. I don't own the characters or the song lyrics from Mulan. Hopefully it's good. Enjoy! Oh and I just wanted to say that it's rated M because it's going to slowly get more and more heated between Kagome and Hiei Hehe.**

Morning found Hiei patrolling before the sun was even fully up. He made sure the parameter was secure then headed back to check closer to the estate, when he heard what sounded like a soft melody on the breeze. It was softer than any song he had ever heard, almost angelic. Feeling a pull to the mesmerizing sound he found himself in one of the many gardens, this one held a beautiful pond. Looking to where the heavenly music was coming from, he was surprised to see the woman that had floated in and out of his thoughts since her arrival with the princess. She was wearing a simple dark blue kimono with a black obi, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze. Kagome was kneeling beside the water singing a song that he didn't recognize, but as he silently came closer he heard the words that tugged at his heart.

**Look at me; I will never pass for perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be; I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart. **

As she stood he caught sight of the side of her face and saw the sorrow within those stunning blue eyes that any other time would be indifferent. Just now had he noticed the tinge of salt in the air from her silent tears. When she started to walk around the edge she started to sing again.**  
who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside**

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

With the final note leaving her lips she glanced at her reflection again; then her expression changed to disgust and she ran her hand into the water destroying her reflection. Standing she wiped the droplets from her face, and then turned to head back to the castle. Only when she was half way to the door did she realize that she was being watched, looking around she saw his figure and instantly lowered her head. For some reason this didn't sit well with him, he wanted to see those eyes of hers. But before he could do anything she turned with her head still down and retreated into the palace.

Briskly walking back to her room to properly prepare for the day she couldn't believe that she had been so distracted that she didn't sense him. It infuriated her to say the least! She had perfected her sense of awareness years ago, so how could he have gotten so close to her without her knowing him to even be in the area? She entered her room and changed into a ice blue kimono with a flattering pink obi, then went to wake Leigha up. Walking into the room she saw that Leigha had once again fallen out of bed, this was usual. Chuckling lightly she went over and rolled the princess over then woke her up like she always did, stepping back she formulated a big bubble of ICE cold water right over the slumbering girl, and let it drop. When she screamed Kagome was sure that that woke up every living soul in the castle, and maybe a few dead ones. Leigha sat straight up and glared at the source of her misfortune.

"Kagome, why do you insist on waking me up that way?" smirking even further she replied.

"It's highly entertaining, and it works every time!" growling at her friend Leigha stood up and told Kagome to get the door when a pounding knock could be heard. Upon opening the door she saw Youko standing there looking like he was worried and a smirking Koga behind him.

"I tried to explain to his majesty that you always woke the Lady up like that, because she wouldn't get up otherwise." nodding in understanding she looked to the Lord.

"My Lord, Lady Leigha is a VERY heavy sleeper and I found that drenching her is the only way to wake her up in the mornings." his posture relaxed noticeably and she had to fight down a knowing smirk.

"How cold was that water?" he asked and she simply replied.

"Cold enough my Lord." he started to chuckle slightly and nodded.

"Ok, just as long as she's ok."

"Yes My Lord, she's fine" and just at that time Leigha walked into the room with a towel around her head and a fuzzy like robe on. When she looked and saw three very amused demons she growled.

"Not a word from any of you!" Youko and Koga smirked and walked away, but when Kagome closed to door she busted out laughing.

"Kagome if you don't stop laughing at me this instant I will severely punish you!" she growled but said woman just straightened up.

"Like you would, you could never punish me even if you wanted to." Kagome said trying to calm her giggles.

"Don't tempt me to break the ordinary!" she said which made Kagome laugh again.

"Oh man, I think that the Lord liked what he saw though, fuzziness and all." that in itself earned her a glare from hell and a VERY unlady like snort.

Once Leigha was ready for breakfast she and Kagome went to the dining hall once again. Leigha was seated beside Youko with Kagome next to her and Koga next to Kagome, Hiei was also present along with a new face. He had orange hair with shining emerald green eyes.

"Ladies I would like you to meet my advisor Shippo, Shippo this is her majesty princess Leigha and her lady in waiting Kagome." they nodded their heads in greeting while Shippo nodded back.

"It's nice to meet you both, though Kagome if I may say you look familiar." Kagome instantly tensed but only Koga, Hiei, and Leigha saw it.

"I beg your pardon sir but I don't believe we've ever met." she said very politely but he just cocked his head while looking at her.

"Maybe, I'm sorry for my rudeness." and with that he turned back to the king and began speaking. Kagome took that time to subtly try and figure out why this guy might think that they had met before

'It must have been before the King and Queen took me in, maybe I raided his house for food, or maybe he witnessed the other incidences' with that thought her eyes widened slightly then returned to normal but not before Hiei noticed. Hiei had been trying all morning to get past Kagome's mind barriers but couldn't find a single weak point. He had been studying her reactions to everything, and was intrigued when Shippo's comment had her suddenly stiffening. Then her face let him know that she feared something, and he had a plan on how to find out.

After breakfast Leigha and Youko had a date to go riding horses through the countryside for the day, a couple of Youko's guards were going with them and Leigha had told Koga to stay. Though he wasn't happy about it he agreed when she requested him to watch Kagome instead. Meanwhile, Hiei had every intention to corner Kagome and ask some questions that were about to drive him crazy. He couldn't help but notice a sense of excitement go through him at the prospect of getting some answers. Upon entering the castle he used smell to pinpoint her scent and for the first time he realized why it was so unique, it was a combination of rain and cotton. Something he had never smelled combined before but he couldn't help but like it, it was intoxicating in a way and soothing. He followed it to the other side of the castle and out into one of the other gardens; this one was littered with tulips, roses, and pansies. Walking until he could literally feel like he was drowning in the scent he found her kneeling once again beside a pond and seemingly lost in thought while staring into the calm smooth surface. He could tell that she was depressed by something, her aura was swirling with it and she didn't notice he was there again. Moving to where he could see her face more clearly he saw that the look on her face was that of hatred, but he couldn't figure out why she would feel such an emotion.

Then he realized that she was looking at her reflection and it hit him like a ton of bricks, she hates herself? Making the noise like he was clearing his throat she jumped up quickly and nearly lost her balance in the act, she saw who it was and instantly looked down. He walked forward and took her chin gently in his hand, while noticing her jolt slightly, and lifted her face to look at him.

"Why do you always look down when I'm near?" he asked gently which in itself surprised him.

"I received the King's permission to look at him, but I haven't received yours to look at you." at that point was when she looked up into his eyes and he saw the full extent of the uniqueness of her eyes. The part that was ocean blue actually swirled with greens and blues and the rings glowed with intensity of the purest ice speckled with pink; it was calming but he finally was able to pull himself out of his stupor and removed his hand from her chin. She wasn't having an easy time either; she had been surprised by his ruby red eyes that seemed to bore into the soul and burn from the inside out. When he let her go she took a small step back when he spoke.

"I'm a little curious about a few things" she froze but looked him in the eyes with a somewhat stubborn look that surprised him once again.

"About what may I ask?" she asked very politely but he still heard something in her voice that didn't sound right. He stepped closer to her which in turn she took a step back again he cocked a brow at this and just too see what would happen he stepped closer to her again and she took another step away from him.

"First, why are you keeping so much distance between us?" he asked while taking yet another step making her retreat even more.

"Why are you insisting on closing the distance between us?" she retorted without a beat causing Hiei to smirk.

"I'm just curious as to why you got stiff when Shippo asked if he knew you and now you are retreating while I'm trying to ask a few simple questions." she quickly found herself backed up against a tree and nowhere to go since the second her back hit the trunk Hiei was in front of her successfully blocking her escape route either way.

"I just found it odd that a man that I have never seen nor met would assume that he knows me, and as for retreating I have a problem with men being this close to me." once he heard that he put an arm on one side of her head and leaned in closer.

"But you've allowed the wolf to sit beside you and to escort you around the castle a time or two." she swallowed slightly and responded.

"I've known him most of my life and he's one of the few I trust." Hiei leaned even closer and asked.

"What is it about me that you don't trust?" looking into his eyes she saw that he was honestly curious as to why she didn't trust him. So, she intended to be honest with him, for the most part anyway.

"I don't know you, you've got me pinned to a tree, and you're asking questions that are in all honesty none of your business. Oh yeah, a lot of trustworthy material there." He couldn't help the shocked look that came over his face at the sarcasm that dripped from her mouth.

'Did she just insult me?' he asked himself and no sooner did the thought leave his mind she smirked and said out loud.

"And to answer your question, yes I did insult you!" he glared instantly at that and completely pinned her to the tree with his other arm and body before asking.

"How is it that you can enter my mind without my knowing but I can't find the slightest hint of weakness in yours?" with the smirk growing she replied.

"Maybe you're just too trusting to fully enforce your barriers." growling lightly he pressed his body to hers fully which in turn had her eyes opening wide for they both in that instant felt a spark at the contact, neither could move let alone breath. They stared at the other for what seemed like hours before Hiei unconsciously leaned forward to her face, stopping a breaths distance away from her inviting lips he stared into her eyes and asked.

"What are you?" his voice slightly husky and his breath warm on her face she shivered.

"Something you don't want to get involved with." She responded a little more shakily than she would have liked.

"Why not?" he asked smirking, and without another chance at words he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting. One of his hands found her hair while the other trailed down her side to her hip and hers found his chest. He couldn't help but press her more into the tree from the shear passion that was raging through him. Moments later they separated, their breath heavy and labored, Hiei looked at Kagome again.

"What are you?" she looked to him and said.

"Nothing of importance!" and while he was trying to figure what that meant she slipped past him and ran back to the palace before he could catch her. Turning to watch her leave he wondered what she meant by 'Something you don't want to get involved with'. Let alone the fact that she had heard his thoughts just irked him all over again!

Slamming the door shut of her room Kagome plopped down on her bed and tried to pull herself together; she couldn't figure out why he would've kissed her like that. It didn't make any sense to her! He had started asking questions, then just the fact that she had been stepping away from him made him try to get closer. Then he had obviously been trying to get into her mind; that explained the poking and prodding she had been feeling on her barriers. Smirking she couldn't help but think that he sure is strong because she didn't even know that it was him but if only he knew how much effort it had taken to keep him out! Without her realizing it her mind wondered back to that kiss; she had not been expecting it but she couldn't deny that she liked it. At that thought she smacked herself, he was the King's Chief of Security and she was a lady in waiting for god's sake! Those two positions should have nothing to do with the other, but then why had he kissed her in the first place? It didn't make a lick of sense and her head was starting to hurt over it all, besides, what did it matter that he kissed her? It was probably just a fluke thing, and he was probably disgusted with himself and with her so she didn't have anything to worry about. She would be completely out of the picture when Leigha mated anyway; she already had it all worked out in her head. The second that Leigha and Youko were gone for their month long honeymoon she would be gone.

At that moment she heard a knock on the door; not even thinking she got up and went to get it thinking maybe it was Koga needing to talk to her about something. When she opened the door however, she came face to face with Shippo.

"Oh, can I help you with something?" she inquired to which he just replied.

"I was just wondering something?" she squashed down the tenseness that was threatening to take over her body.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

She had to fight to keep from leaning back when he came closer to whisper "I know this probably isn't proper of me but I was just wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me?"

Confusion, surprise, and shock were the only things she could think of that might describe what she was feeling in that instant.

"I don't understand sir, I don't know you but you are requesting my presence?" she was suspicious but wanted to know what his intentions were.

"I would like the chance to get to know you Kagome" thinking it over she really didn't want to be alone with this guy, she would come up with something to get out of it and appease him too.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't be wondering off at this time with my lady expected to be back, I will need to be near for her." he looked a little disappointed but politely replied.

"I understand, perhaps I may inquire another time?" Shippo asked hopeful.

"If you wish." she replied then closed the door as he walked off. Leaning back on the door she couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden she was getting all this unwanted male attention. One thought he knew her, and the other one was overly nosy about her. Shaking her head once again she wouldn't linger on this matter too long; it just didn't make sense and in all honesty she didn't want it to make sense. Looking to the sky out the window across the room she saw that the sun was lower than what she remembered; meaning that Leigha would be back soon to start preparing for dinner. Making her way to Leigha's room she began preparing a dinner outfit and the proper make-up and hair piece for the occasion. All the while daydreaming of deep red eyes, and the tingle still lingering on her lips.

**~Chapter 3 done.~ What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I'm glad for the reviews and I'm happy that everyone is liking the story. I'm starting to work on another story but I don't know when I'll have it ready to be posted. Thanks everyone!**

When Leigha walked in Kagome knew instantly that something had happened because of the star struck look in her friends eyes. The blush was also a dead giveaway.

"Am I to presume that a kiss might have taken place?" no words could have described the red that overtook Leigha's face and that alone told Kagome what she needed to know.

"Kagome don't start with me!" the threat fell when Leigha looked at Kagome and saw the smile on her face, it wasn't mocking or teasing, it was sincere. "Kag, what's the smile for?"

"I'm just glad to see you happy." smirking Leigha walked up to her.

"Don't be getting mushy on me now Kagome, there's going to be someone to come along and sweep you off those sarcastic yet charming feet." glaring at her Kagome stated.

"Leigha you know as well as I do that no man is going to except me for what I am, let alone for what I used to be." The last part said with shame lacing every word.

"That was a long time ago, you left that behind and you're not the same person you once were. Now you're a pain in my butt that I hope is still going to help me pull some pranks later on." Forcing her mood to change Kagome waggled her eyebrows grinning sadistically.

"What better to liven up this place, and I know the perfect first victim!"

Dinner was almost uneventful, Kagome could still feel Hiei trying to find a way into her mind, and she just smirked and acted like she didn't know a thing. He was good, meticulous, looking for any sign of weakness but he wouldn't find any. Just because he had been gutsy enough to kiss her didn't mean she was going to cave to him again, a mistake she would not make twice. Shippo kept trying to strike up a conversation with her but she always got Leigha or Koga to start talking to her just as he was about to say something.

"What's the deal?" Koga asked quietly.

Mentally she responded 'Because Shippo keeps trying to talk to me and I don't want to talk to him for too long! The possibility of him knowing who I am is unnerving!' he outwardly smirked and responded.

'Gotcha, but you do realize it was only a matter of time before someone other than me started showing interest in you right?' turning and glaring at him she replied.

'And I still think you're mentally deprived of intelligence!' he quietly laughed at that but said out loud this time but not too loudly.

"Oh Kag, if only you knew how intriguing you truly are!" rolling her eyes at him she replied.

"My accusation still stands though!" Hiei had been keeping up with what the wolf and Kagome had been discussing out loud, and was trying to figure it out. He knew that Koga had a love interest with her but she didn't seem to return it other than friendship. He also caught on that every time Shippo went to say something to her, Koga would all of a sudden start a conversation with her. Now whether that was him doing it on his own, or if she was getting him to do it he didn't know but he was planning on talking to the wolf about her. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind for nothing, and every time he caught a whiff of her scent he couldn't help but think about how it smelled while she was pressed so closely to him. Or how it had felt to kiss her like he did earlier that day, though that part he questioned why he'd done it. He made sure to hide his scent since three of the demons in the room had excellent noses, but he could feel his body heat up and his instincts arise. It wasn't time for his heat cycle, so he knew this had to be more than just simple hormones acting up. In a sense he didn't like it, but then he was dangerously curious as to what it was about this one woman that had him aroused. He had been with so many women in his life, so what was it about this one that made him not want to just bed her? Shortly after dinner the girls left to go to bed and Koga was going to go assist with some of the perimeter patrol, so that was going to work out great for Hiei.

Excusing himself from Youko, Hiei went to the guard's station to give out the nightly orders. After assigning duties he approached Koga, who was waiting for him.

"I'm going to be patrolling the gardens tonight if you wish to join." Koga looked at him and agreed. While patrolling Hiei began to try and get some answers from the wolf.

"How long have you been protecting the Princess and Lady Kagome?" Koga lifted a brow but answered anyway.

"I've been a guard for 600 years and I was assigned to protect Lady Leigha when she was born" Hiei nodded once then asked.

"And Lady Kagome?" this piqued Koga's interest though he didn't show it.

"She came to the palace when the Lady was 25 and they became fast friends so his majesty saw fit to give her the position as lady in waiting; I've looked after her as well since she became such." nodding again it was silent for a moment before Hiei spoke.

"Was she an orphan?" this time Koga couldn't hold back and asked a question of his own.

"Why are you so interested in Kagome?" Hiei looked to him and responded.

"It's my duty to make sure that all the inhabitants are not a threat in any way to the Lord or anyone here." Not fully a lie, but not his real reason either.

"So you think Kagome is a threat?" Hiei noticed that Koga wasn't buying it but in a way it was the truth.

"No, not yet." chuckling Koga turned to Hiei.

"Hiei you are not fooling me, I know you're interested in her, you've been trying to pry into her mind ever since she got here. I can imagine that it pisses you that you can't get past her barriers but she can get past yours."

"Hn! How is that possible anyway?" he asked out of shear curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but if she wants you in she'll let you in, but if she doesn't, there's no way for you to force your way through." growling Hiei didn't like that at all but Koga continued.

"Though if you ask her, you might get a different reaction" looking back at him he just "Hn!" and began patrolling again. Koga smirked as he caught up to the fire apparition.

"Hiei I'll have you know that if you're interested in her just for a bed partner not only will she not allow it but I won't either." Hiei once again stopped and turned to Koga.

"If I was only interested in her like that, which I'm not, I would have already succeeded and been done with it!" Koga glared at him for that remark.

"She's not that kind of woman Hiei; she has respect for not only herself but for those who treat her like an equal, or at least with the respect her position demands. Trust me when she became of age and I was still young and stupid I tried every line and trick in the book to try and seduce her. None of them worked, she kept telling me that she didn't see me like that. And that I should wait till I found the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life before being intimate." this little tid bit of information was intriguing to Hiei, it told him about her character and the type of woman she was.

"And yet you still pursue her?" Hiei asked.

Chuckling Koga answered, "Before her no woman had ever turned me down, let alone still be friends with me. She has shown me kindness and compassion that no other demon has ever done. Yeah I still pursue her, but not for the reason I did before. Now I pursue her because she's special, unique, and I want to be able to keep an eye on her until either she does develop feelings for me or until a man comes along that will treat her right and she will accept his proposal. But let me tell you that that kind of man is few and far between; she's stubborn, opinionated, independent and untrusting of men but a spare few. And Hiei, you haven't made that list yet!" with that he walked a head to let all of that sink in.

Hiei stood there and analyzed this new information with a fine toothed comb; she was definitely different. But what he couldn't understand was why didn't she trust men? She seemed too young to have had any experience to make her feel that way. Growling he hated that every little piece of information he gets on her just brings up even more questions; and he didn't like this not knowing or not being able to figure it out quickly. Coming up beside Koga again he was quiet for a bit like he usually was, but he still had one question to ask.

"What did you do to gain her trust?" Koga took a side glance at Hiei and smirked.

"I'm not really sure" with that he sped away and left Hiei growling.

'Damn wolf!"

Silence was deafening the next morning; it was still early so it would've been absurd if anyone was actually awake at that time. Either way it didn't stop two figures slipping back into their rooms and then bursting into quiet giggling.

"I don't know where you get half of this stuff but I love it!" Leigha snickered.

"Trust me, you don't want to know where I get these ideas" Kagome wheezed trying to catch her breath.

"Well, either way he's got a rude awakening whenever he steps foot on that floor!" that caused an all new fit of laughter between the two conniving females. Now all they had to do was wait for their victim to wake up later in the morning to see just how well their plan worked out.

Oranges and reds glowed across the fields and huts as the sun rose for the morning; the girls were already up and getting ready when they heard a yell. It took all they had not to burst out laughing again. Obviously from the sounds of it their target was awake and their plan worked delightfully. Walking out to see for themselves how well it worked they saw down the hall that Hiei and Youko were following a very pissed off Shippo. With all the control they could muster they kept a straight face and even managed to pull off a slightly stunned look as well.

"Shippo what happened to you?" Leigha asked sounding quite concerned. He stopped in front of them and they could tell that the prank worked to the full extent.

"I was just getting up and out of bed when I stepped into something, but when I tried to step away from it a bucket was dumped on me filled with horse manure!" at that point Leigha and Kagome covered their noses but used their hands to try and hide their smirks.

"That's a horribly immature joke to pull on someone" Kagome said managing to pull off a horrified voice through her hidden smirk. Shippo just nodded and walked off no doubtable to get cleaned off; Youko turned to Leigha while smirking.

"Whoever pulled that off is a good prankster, neither me nor Hiei could pick up a scent in his room because of the stench and there wasn't anything left behind to tell us who might have done it."

Hiei smugly said "That's alarming if you ask me; someone that can get in and out of a room without leaving a single hint of themselves behind is someone that could pose a danger to the rest of us if they decided to get violent." Leigha looked to him and asked.

"But Shippo wasn't hurt, obviously this person just wanted to be immature and see if they could get away with it. You don't actually think that they would get dangerous do you?" Kagome mentally smirked at Leigha's well placed and well acted concernedness at there possibly being a threat.

"No my lady, my guards are always close at hand but we will be keeping a closer watch for a while." with that Youko kissed Leigha on the hand which had her blushing and they took their leave after Hiei nodded to the both of them and sending a strange look in Kagome's direction.

"What was that look for?" she asked out loud after she knew they would be out of range.

"Kagome, don't you recognize a heated look when you see one?" glaring at Leigha she responded.

"Leigha don't start with me on that junk, he's got the biggest ice cycle stuck up his ass I've ever seen. I'm surprised he doesn't spit ice when he talks. So, what in the world makes you think he would do something that stupid at someone like me?!" smirking Leigha replied.

"Because you might be melting that cycle" with that said she turned and started walking to the dining hall leaving a glaring and growling Kagome behind. Storming off to one of the gardens again Kagome decided to skip breakfast today just to get away from Hiei's prodding, Shippo's talking, and Leigha's sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Youko and Hiei had gone into the study to clear up some paperwork before breakfast. In the midst of looking for the document he needed Youko came across the letter from Lord Drago. His eyes catching the letter reminded him of the Lord's warning, causing him to chuckle. Hiei, thinking Youko had lost his mind just waited for him to stop laughing before asking.

"What's so amusing?"

"I think I know who our trickster is, though I'm curious to know how she managed it." Youko answered handing the paper to Hiei to read.

"In light of this, then it is plausible she didn't act alone." Already knowing who her accomplice was Hiei smirked to himself.

"I believe we both know who has felt a little uneasy around Shippo. I think it's time to give them a taste of their own medicine, agreed?" Youko said with the usual fox mischievousness twinkling in his eyes.

Walking into the farthest of the gardens she saw it held an archery field. She made sure no one was around that could possibly catch her or see anything, she walked over where the bows and arrows were and picked one up that had caught her attention. It had been a long time since she had used one; Kagome wondered if she was still any good. Walking to the mark with the farthest target she aimed, closing her eyes she focused on where the target was and fired. Only when she heard the crack of the arrow hitting it's mark did she open her eyes to see that she had hit the bulls-eye but not only that but she had successfully unleashed enough of her miko power for the arrow to go straight through the solid wood target. Smirking that she hadn't lost her touch she went and retrieved the arrow to find that it had gone farther then she had intended. The last time she had used her miko powers for this kind of use had been before living at the western palace. And she was glad to know she was still as skilled as she had been before, glancing at the arrow something caught her eye. A symbol etched into the arrowhead. The sign was that of a dragon with a third eye; the only time she could remember seeing something like that was at a time when she had done anything she could to survive, even killed.

Seeing it sent a tremor through her being down to her soul; putting it back as quickly as possible she backed away trying to suppress the memories of a past she wished not to remember. Those were times she regretted beyond all else; times when she killed, stole, and fought for her life. Not that most of it had been her decision, she had been controlled. Turning she trekked back to the palace; just as she walked back into the stone building she was pulled aside by a strong arm. But before she could scream someone covered her mouth.

"Kagome, chill it's me!" turning she saw Koga standing there with a goofy smirk.

"What do you want Koga and what's the deal with grabbing me like that?" Kagome was irritated, more with the fact that she had once again not sensed someone close by.

"To answer your first question you know I desire you, and to answer your second question I wanted to say nice work this morning." cocking a brow she completely blew off the 'I want you' thing.

"Thank you and you know that there are plenty more to come as long as that stupid hybrid doesn't catch me, he's the only one that I think could ever remotely figure out it's me." again smirking Koga leaned closer to her.

"I think you should know that that stupid Hybrid is poking his nose in places to figure you out." scowling she lowly growled.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" acting like he was hurt he smarted off.

"Kagome, you don't think I would do such a despicable thing as to rat you out do you?" the look on her face said she wasn't buying it and that he better spill what he had said. "No, I didn't tell him much of anything. Just you don't trust him." sighing she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I can't wait until this 6 months are up and we can go back to the West." putting an arm above her head to lean against the wall as well he looked at the small yet strong woman before him.

"Are you still planning on disappearing after the mating ceremony?" opening her eyes to see him leaning over her, she didn't mind it from him because she knew she could trust him.

"Yeah, it's for the best Koga; and besides with me gone you can find a suitable mate as well. You will all forget me in time anyways." she realized that she had let more depression into that last statement then intended, and she hurriedly walked away before he could do anything. Neither one had noticed Hiei hiding close by the entire time; once Koga left he stepped into the light and narrowed his eyes in utter confusion.

'Why is she leaving? What could possibly be so terrible about her?' he reviewed this information for a moment then decided to go and speak with Shippo. There had to be a reason he was pestering her so much, especially if she resorted to trickery for revenge.

**(I considered leaving it here, but I'll add a little more hehe.)**

Later that morning, Hiei entered the library to find Shippo pilfering through scrolls and texts with a critical eye. This was normal; the kitsune had an insatiable thirst for knowledge.

"I won't be surprised when your eyes take the notion to pop out of their sockets from abuse." startled and glaring lightly Shippo looked up to see the passive yet sarcastic hybrid standing beside him.

"Hiei you will never understand my fascination with past events and occurrences." Grunting Hiei looked down to examine what it was that was so interesting, and found that he was reviewing a time period when a monster had terrorized the countryside. Then to only disappear into thin air, and has never been seen since.

"Interesting subject." Shippo looked down and nodded his head.

"Indeed" Shippo said not once taking his nose from the paper.

"What has you revisiting this time period?" Hiei asked a little skeptical at what he might hear.

"This is going to sound strange Hiei but, I know I've seen Lady Kagome somewhere and I'm thinking it was around this time." this caused a brow to raise.

"What makes you think that?" With a glance around Shippo replied.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth looking into don't you agree?" silence was all that was left as Hiei turned and exited the room in a flourish of fabric. Shaking his head Shippo continued reading. He spoke the truth that he didn't know why this serious of events had him confused, but he couldn't over look the possibility. Lady Kagome seemed to be a gentle soul, guarded and quite but gentle. He had no idea why he would've met her at this point in time. It was a period of about 100 years that a demon had terrorized the land, murdering and stealing. No one knew who it was, or what it was. Just that it was fast, blood thirsty, and powerful. Then everything just stopped, the attacks, the killings, everything. It had been a long time since then, so why did she seem so familiar?

Long strides guided him down the halls of the castle, as a familiar and intriguing scent met his senses he was pulled like a magnet to it. The room he entered wasn't used much; scanning the room he saw her comfortably sitting on a plush sofa looking over a book at him with a slender brow raised. Stepping closer he watched as she tensed with every step he took; stopping in front of the couch he looked down at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely but suspiciously, which he didn't blame her for.

"Where were you last night?" expecting maybe a gasp or even more tenseness from her, Hiei was a little confused when she merely cocked a brow at him.

"I was asleep by 11 last night; shortly after dinner I had assisted my lady in preparation for bed. Why are you asking?" Crossing his arms and leaning against the mantle beside him, Kagome couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. But inwardly growled at herself for thinking such idiotic nonsense, he was an ass.

"I'm establishing where everyone was so as to capture the so called 'prankster' from last night." nodding her head in understanding.

"I have questions of my own." to say his curiosity wasn't awoken would've been a lie but he couldn't say that he was surprised. With a simple "Hn" she knew he was listening.

"Why are you pestering Koga about me?" already expecting that to come up he still found himself caught off guard by her bluntness.

"As I told the wolf, I'm doing my job by assuring that no one here's a threat." thinking that would appease her was a stupid mistake on his part.

"So, you think because my mind barriers are stronger than yours, you know nothing about me, and that I don't bow and melt at your feet, that I'm a threat?" before another breathe could leave her lungs, he had her pressed into the cushions by the weight of his body and a clawed hand around her throat. However, she was smirking because she knew she hit a nerve.

"Why don't you fear me when I could kill you in an instant?" eyes sparkling with mirth she replied.

"You didn't kill me yesterday when no one was around, why do it now?" his grip tightened slightly, more in irritation than anything.

She was slowly becoming aware of his muscled body pressing down on her slim frame, and his breath caressing her face from just a few mere inches away. She looked away from him hoping to gain some control back. She felt his grip loosen and his fingers trail up to her chin and lift her face to lock gazes, his eyes seemed to dance with flames of deepest amber. Though they captivated her; her mind remembered an occurrence centuries before entailing similar eyes. Then the arrows resurfaced in her memory and it all clicked. But a little too late, before she could act Hiei closed the distance sending her mind reeling with the sensations. With him fully pressed into her body and kissing her, her body was responding in ways that she didn't appreciate. When he leaned up he smirked in his own cocky sort of way, then leaned to her ear and whispered.

"What was that you said about not melting?" she was brought to her senses by the remark, and managed to push away from him. She was trying to back away, but he was after her quicker than she thought possible. Either that or her mind was still trying to catch up from his affections.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded narrowing her eyes and attempting to push him away from her since he had her back against the door frame. She was beginning to feel like a trapped animal with him around. He gazed down at Kagome and, for once, wasn't sure how to answer a simple question. But he managed to say the most honest thing he could think of.

"You're fighting me." She stared back in a little confusion, before she realized that the fact of she hadn't fully given into him was what was fueling his actions.

"What if I never stop fighting you?" she asked curiously. As much as she wanted him to say he would give up and leave her alone, she discovered a minuet amount of sadness creep into her heart at the thought.

"Will you be able to last that long?" he countered and was satisfied when the scent of surprise met his sensitive nose yet noticed nothing showed on her face. She couldn't believe it, either he meant that as he expected her to give in quickly, or was it that he didn't intend on ceasing his advances on her.

"Am I to understand that you will not stop making advances on me even if I asked you to?" reassuring herself that he wouldn't agree with her she waited his response. When he hadn't said anything for at least 5 minutes she started getting irritated.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" noticing her irritation he smirked. Hiei began to lean closer causing her to pull back.

"Do you want me to stop?" if she could breath she might have lied and said yes. But with him as close as he was, those smoldering eyes gazing at her with lust, and the warmth of his body so close to hers, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Before he had the chance to get any closer they both heard Leigha calling for Kagome, and right as Hiei was going to pull away she bolted past him and down the hall. Stepping into the hall, he watched her practically sprint down the hall. Thoughts of how to get her to open up more flying through his mind, the prospects were becoming very entertaining.

**Well, whatcha think? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's Chapter 5. I apologize now because it's shorter then the others, but I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days. It won't be until Wednesday or Thursday before I'll be able to post again. But I hope you enjoy this and I've loved the reviews, it lets me know I'm doing something right. FYI-I would LOVE to own the characters (Especially Hiei, hubba hubba lol) but I do not. So sad for me :(**

For the next week Kagome ignored Hiei and avoided his presence as much as possible. In-between caring for Leigha and escorting her with Youko, Kagome took every opportunity to be outside of the castle. She loved exploring the beautiful gardens, reading under the willows that rested beside the ponds, and sneaking onto the archery range when no one was there. She even tried to avoid the arrows that had the strange insignia on them. The last encounter with Hiei had brought up a memory she wasn't ready to relive quite yet. Though, she knew she would have to at some point, just not now. Considering she had about five months before they would return home, she took the chance to practice old skills. Her archery was still excellent, but her other abilities weren't as good as they once were. Kagome hadn't realized that her ability to control water had waned, but she was quickly regaining it.

As she stood by one of the many ponds on the estate, she focused on creating small water cyclones so no one would notice. It was surprising how much she had regained in a short amount of time, not only did she have full control over all forms of water, but she had mastered her miko powers again. Since she was planning to leave after Leigha was mated, she knew she needed her powers to be at their best to be able to survive. Once outside of the Western territory she would be free meat to any hungry demon, or a sellable item to any greedy human. She had no intentions of being either.

'Kagome, where are you?' came Leigha's voice in her mind. Sighing, she had hoped to have a little more time to herself.

'Out by the larger pond, why?' she asked in response.

'You might want to come here; Hiei and Koga just told us they got word of some unknown demons headed toward the castle.' Kagome could hear the concern in her voice and decided to head back quickly.

'I'm coming.'

However, before she could make it to the castle she sensed the demons were coming up right behind her. Turning to face them, she saw four large beings walking out of the tree line. Two had to be bear demons, one looked to be a panther demon, and the last was no doubt a snake demon. She could easily out run the bears, and possibly the snake, but she knew it would the panther she had to worry about. Kagome could sense Hiei and Koga rushing through the castle toward her, but she didn't think they'd get there in time. Because she noticed the panther crouch into a stalking position, and the snake was trying to come around to one of her sides. They were trying to block any and all escape routes.

"I would have thought Youko would've kept all his bitches inside." One of the bears growled, hunger evident in his eyes.

"Indeed, especially one of such beauty." The snake hissed from her left.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat this one yet, maybe we should take her back to boss?" the other bear said, making Kagome stiffen.

'Like hell they will!' she thought as she slowly took a fighting stance, something she hadn't done in centuries.

"Good idea Trouton!" the panthers growl was the last thing said before they attacked.

Inside the palace Leigha had just heard Kagome say she was coming when Hiei stood from his perch at the window, and start to head for the door. Koga stood and made to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Leigha asked.

"They are closer than originally thought; Kagome is going to be caught in the gardens if she doesn't hurry." Koga called over his should as they both left the room.

"Don't worry milady, Hiei will protect her if she is indeed in danger. These demons are low level, most likely hoping to raid the castle for food. They won't get far." Youko came to stand beside Leigha to soothe the worried princess.

"It's not Kagome I'm worried about." She said making Youko question her insinuation.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She didn't answer directly, replying would reveal more about Kagome's past then the girl would like. Kagome had shared quite a bit about what had happened before she came to them, none of which she would divulge without Kagome's permission. Though, knowing said past made Leigha all the more confident that her friend could handle herself, it was the other's she worried for. If they got in the way of her defending herself, they would discover her true origins.

'This is going to be a long afternoon.' She thought ignoring Youko's confused looks.

The moment the demons had attacked Kagome had placed a barrier around herself, successfully throwing them back a good 50 feet. Smirking she dropped the shield and stepped toward the snake demon, who was the first to recover. Hissing at her while standing, the creature attempted to make another attack.

"What are you woman?!" he hissed.

"The wrong kind of target." She answered as she noticed the other three had stood and were coming up behind the serpent. Kagome also knew that Hiei and Koga were almost out of the castle and would be here in about 5 minutes.

"Leave or you will die. Whether by my hand or another's is up for debate." No emotion showed as she moved with the group as they circled each other.

"You dare threaten us! You're a forbidden one and you dare to talk back to us!" one of the bears was almost quivering in anger at her audacity. It didn't matter, they weren't going to be among the living much longer.

Just as they were about to pounce, the two bears along with the snake stopped dead in their tracks and started to sputter. Grabbing at their throats, water started to pour out of their mouths and their skin started to shrivel. The panther was at a loss for words as he watched his companions die. This was the scene Hiei and Koga came upon, three bodies falling to the ground looking like raisons. The fourth demon looked to be in utter shock, but turned to the girl and moved faster than any of them could catch. Hiei and Koga moved as fast as they could to get to the girl, but they weren't going to make it.

"Stupid cat!" was all that was heard when a blinding pink light engulfed the area where Kagome had stood. Once the brightness dimmed and the two men could see again, they looked up expecting to see Kagome dead. However, what they saw shocked Hiei to the core. Kagome knelt to ground with a huge gash running from her left shoulder to her right hip, but no other demon could be seen. It was Koga's words that broke Hiei out of his stupor.

"Kagome, you've lost your touch if that puny feline could get this close." Koga said picking up the bleeding beauty.

"Shut up! I wasn't ready for him to go into a blood lust that quick ok?" she said. Her voice shook with the pain from the wound; she didn't even notice the glare Hiei was shooting her way. He was furious, all this time she was capable of this. Once she was healed he was going to get his answers, even if he had to torture her for them! Smirking at the thought, he had held a lot of pent up frustration since she had been avoiding him. In the back of his mind he was worried about her, but at the forefront he was planning how to get her alone again.

Koga had taken Kagome to the palace healers, and they had been amazed that she was still conscious considering the blood loss. She just shrugged it off while they worked to seal her cuts and keep an infection from spreading. Leigha and Youko came shortly after she was bandaged, Youko stood back so Leigha could be with her friend while he spoke with Hiei.

"What of the demons?" Youko asked.

"They're dead, though not by me or Koga." Hiei said bluntly. Youko's confused reaction was what he was expecting. "The girl." Was all he could say, he didn't know how else to explain.

"Lady Kagome killed them? How?" Youko asked looking toward the girl in question as she smiled reassuringly at Leigha.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out." It was a promise; Hiei was a determined man at this point. 'Enough of the games, enough of the dodging, you WILL tell me what I want to know.'

It had taken a couple of days for Kagome to heal fully, and she noticed she couldn't go anywhere without Hiei being close by. She knew what was coming; she was just trying to avoid it for as long as possible. She had been a fool to purify that demon with onlookers, but it had caught her off guard and she acted out of instinct. Kagome really didn't want to have to explain what she had done, or how she knew how to fight at all. Not only did the purifying thing have her in hot water, but what she did to the other three was also going to put her in a bad spot. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, for when she turned a corner she ran right into Hiei's chest. Catching herself before she hit the ground she caught the look in his eyes. 'Shit, I'm in trouble!'

**~Ta Daaaa! Be back in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, chapter 6 is here! I'm hoping to have the next one ready by tomorrow and it will be a little different. I'm going to break up the story line a little and have Chapter 7 be about Kagome's past to make it a little clearer. I no own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho people!**

'Shit, I'm in trouble!'

Hiei's eyes held a determination that worried her, she knew he had seen her purify the panther demon and he would inquire about it. He had also seen the other three bodies that had been reduced to a raisin like state, she was screwed. He was going to want to know how she could do any of it, and there was no way to cover it up. Even though she knew he was a forbidden child like she was, it was also well known that those that were part priestess/priest were the most hunted. Because they were so rare, they brought a small fortune in slave rings. Fear was slowly creeping into her heart, as Hiei started to close what little distance separated them.

"Just the woman I've been looking for." He said tauntingly. She knew that he hadn't been "looking" for her, he had been stalking her every move. Since she was released from the healers he had been shadowing her, she wasn't stupid.

"Sadly you've succeeded, what do you want?" Kagome made no effort to hide her dislike of the situation.

"I think you know." Was all he said, never slowing his advancement.

"Hmm, fashion advice?" came her sarcastic remark.

"Not hardly." Hiei was glad she wasn't paying any attention to where he was backing her to. He had caught her right where he wanted her, just in front of his quarters. His room had sound proof walls, no sounds inside would be heard out but he could hear everything from the outside. Slowly backing her to the doorway, he was waiting until he had her just the frame.

"Shame, you could use more color in your style." She said flatly but unaware of what was to come next.

"Hn." Before she knew what had happened he pushed her backward into a room and locked the door. 'Damn! I'm an idiot for not realizing this was here!" she thought as she stumbled back onto the floor from his force, thankfully it wasn't hard enough to cause any pain to her wounds. Jumping back up as he turned to her with that determined look still in place, Kagome backed away as far as the room would allow. Surprisingly the room was huge, the walls started as a dark red at the top and shifted to black as it reached the floor. Furniture was minimal but not lacking in embellishment, it all was dark mahogany with dragon carvings all over. Dark red and black curtains framed a beautiful bay style window, it suited him well.

"What are you doing locking me in here?!" she had been in awe of the room but was now furious at its owner. "Leigha will be looking for me shortly!"

"Actually I've informed milady that your presence was needed elsewhere for a little while. She won't be looking for you to be back for a couple of hours." Smirking he couldn't help but notice her stiffened form become more so.

"Ok, so you've got me trapped. Why?" her senses were on alert. She could tell that the room had a barrier around it, no one would hear her. She was starting to feel like a trapped animal again.

"What exactly did you do to those demons?" he asked as he took one step toward her.

"Killed them?" she timidly said.

Smirking again he took two steps toward her. "Let me make myself clear, if you want space to remain between us then answer me without lying. And don't leave anything out either. If you lie, the space will close."

Glaring Kagome growled in irritation. "Then do I get to ask my own questions if I answer yours? And you have to be just as honest!"

Hiei thought this over; he could deny her the request, but his own curiosity about what she wanted to know got the better of him. "Very well, now answer my original question properly."

Sighing Kagome crossed her arms over her chest which drew his attention there, distracting him a little. Her voice brought his gaze back to hers as she spoke.

"I made the three drown in their own bodily fluids then drained it out of them, as for the panther, I made him shatter into dust." Which was the truth, that was all purification did really. Looking up to see if he was satisfied with his answer she saw that he didn't move, 'I guess he is.'

"Your question?" he asked. He had more questions about what she had just said but he was going to hold to their deal.

"Why lock me in this room?" she asked.

"I didn't want you running on me again." It was simple, and true. Kagome figured as much, so it wasn't a surprise.

"How did you shatter the panther?" was his next question, one Kagome had hoped he wouldn't ask. 'Damn him, how do I get out of this?'

"Umm, I'm not sure. It was instinctual since he had moved faster than I was prepared for." She knew better once she had said it and he took another step forward, telling her he knew she was holding something back. He was about four lies away from breathing down her neck, why had she agreed to this again? Oh, right she hadn't!

"Your turn." He said cockily, this was turning out better than he had thought.

"Is it hard being fire and ice?" her question brought a frown to his handsome face, his original thought was out the window. She knew he had never told her what he was, but she could tell.

"It is none of your concern!" he growled.

"Then this game of yours is forfeit!" she growled back. He realized he had agreed to the rules and he cursed the woman standing against the wall. She was too smart for her own damn good!

"Fine! It was a struggle in my youth to control both, but I have now mastered them. How did you know?" he spoke through gritted teeth. Hiei wasn't used to talking about his heritage, it normally elicited fear. But not this woman, she just nodded her head at his answer.

"I'm familiar with ones such as you, I've never met one of your mix though so I have been curious since I made the discovery." It came easy to talk to him, surprisingly.

"When did you know?" he asked. She smirked and responded.

"Now now, it was my turn to ask the question, but to answer you and give me two questions I knew the day after we arrived. First, do you have any family? And, how old are you?" when she said the first part she had shook her finger back and forth but then returned her hand back to cross over her chest.

Narrowing his gaze he once again answered her questions. "I have a sister, and I've lost count of my years. Though I am close to a thousand I'm sure." She could tell he was truthful so nodded her understanding.

"How are your mental barriers so strong?" was his next question, and one she was somewhat comfortable with answering.

"I was trained at a young age, and over time I have strengthened them to be near impenetrable." Though she wouldn't tell him how close he had actually came to breaking them a time or two, he was stronger then she had first assumed. "Why do you want in my head so badly?"

"There's never been a mind that I couldn't enter, a barrier I couldn't break, and I hate mysteries. You have something to hide, and it angers me that I can't see it." He was being more truthful than he had intended. Something about her eyes and her presence made him say things he wouldn't otherwise. "How are you familiar with my kind?" he asked.

'Shit, this is going to be a hard one to avoid.' Thinking on it Kagome answered. "I've come across a couple before I came to the western castle." It was short, but hopefully it would appease him. She watched as he thought over her answer then smirking, stepped forward. Growling she glared at Hiei. "Why are you coming closer? I answered your stupid question!"

"Something tells me you're not telling me everything. You're hiding a lot about yourself, I can tell you're a water elemental but there's something else there. How could you manipulate a creatures body fluids then cause a demon to turn to ash? That pink light that blinded us in the garden when the cat attacked didn't feel like an elementals power! I've never felt a more pure energy." Without realizing it his irritation came out and he had moved to stand right in front of her. She was pushing herself so far into the wall she almost became one with it, but it didn't stop her from smelling him. His masculine scent washed over her and she tensed from his closeness, she had sworn to never let him this close to her again.

"I'm assuming the game's over?" she said trying her hardest to keep her voice even, it wasn't easy as her eyes kept trying to wonder to the rest of his body.

Growling Hiei reached up and placed his hands on both sides of her like he had on their first encounter. He was also having issues keeping his thoughts straight, her curves were so close, and her breasts were centimeters from his chest. With every breath she took the space got smaller, tempting him. Hiei's primal instincts were not even trying to ignore the beauty that was encased in his arms, though his mind was desperately fighting to keep from losing control. Time seemed to stand still as their movements stopped, eyes locked in a battle of wills. Both searching, searching for the whys, the hows, and the reasoning behind the other's actions. Kagome couldn't look away from his crimson gaze; it seemed to caress her as much as it pierced her. It reminded her of the last time she had been like this with him, when she had been too scared to think why those eyes were familiar. Now she remembered, she had seen those eyes glow in the darkness before, though then it had been with murderous intent.

~Flashback~

Kagome had just entered the village she had been commissioned to attack. There was said to be a powerful object here, and her boss wanted it. Melding to the shadows, not making a sound, she slipped from building to building. Finally she found the one she wanted; silently she slid through the doorway and scanned the room. In the middle sat the object of interest, a scroll, said to have the ability to grant any wish that was written on it. Double checking around her Kagome stealthily took it, tucked it into her robes, and turned to leave. Her boss had ordered her to burn the village, but she had decided to disobey that part. It meant she was going to be punished severely, she knew that, but she had had enough senseless bloodshed at her hands. However, fate did not smile upon her this night. Just as she was about to leave the village an arrow grazed her side and hit a tree just in front of her. 'Fuck!' she thought as she turned to glance at her attacker. Blood red orbs glowed in the dark, no other feature was visible but the deep voice that followed tensed her spine.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Away." Was all she said she spun and threw a ninja spike (Those rounded throwing daggers with multiple spikes around it.) It was easily dodged and the fight ensued. They were matched almost perfectly, neither one could land a hit. Kagome had enough, if she didn't return soon her boss was going to be more furious. So, against her previous desire, she lit the village on fire and disappeared into the night using the scared villagers as a distraction. Though, before she could get completely out of range, another arrow flew into her right arm. Keeping her pace and successfully escaping with her prize, Kagome pulled the damned weapon out of her arm. The arrow was normal, except for the insignia on the head. A three eyed dragon.

~End Flashback~

She had never seen his face, but the eyes she had never forgotten. And now as she stood with Hiei pressed against her, those same eyes were searching hers. Unknowingly Hiei had met her before, but he obviously did not recognize her to which she was glad. He would undoubtedly kill her on the spot, her previous life wasn't anything to be proud of and it had almost killed her more than once.

"This is familiar." His voice washed over her, bringing her back to the present, and the firm muscles just a breath away.

"So it would seem." She replied. Slightly jumping when his right hand lightly brushed her cheek then up to trace her eyelids, Kagome breathing became erratic.

"Why do you fight me?" he whispered. Her skin was so soft, though he could clearly see faint scars that seemed to enhance her beauty. Those scars spoke volumes of what her life was once like; Hiei found he wanted to know what had caused them.

Feeling her heart constrict from his question she felt compelled to be completely honest this time. "I'm not interested in a onetime bed romp, and I know your type. Once you get what you want you'll be done, and I refuse to be victim to such animalist needs ever again!" the last part wasn't meant to be said and she cursed herself for it.

"This has happened before?" Hiei asked a little taken back by her confession. It hadn't even crossed his mind that she wasn't pure; the way she blushed and acted around him portrayed her to be innocent. The thought brought an emotion forward that he had never felt before, was it jealousy?

"That's none of your business!" she tried to put as much rage into her words as she could, though it didn't work as well as she had hoped. She had made the slip, now she knew he would have a whole new onslaught of questions.

Hiei watched her closely and saw that the memories of whatever had transpired was not pleasant. This woman was just a deep cavern of mystery, and he was getting tired of not being able to get her to open up about it. "Was it consensual?" the question had been said without thought, but he wanted to know the answer.

Kagome jerked her head up, not even remembering lowering it. She once again searched his eyes, finding no ill intent with his question she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "No."

Thinking over her answer, Hiei didn't move. Internally he was fuming that someone could do such a thing, especially to someone like Kagome. Even though he had a sense that she held a dark past, she just seemed so pure. Looking back into her eyes he saw she was fighting to hold back tears, and was succeeding. But it tore at his once cold heart, when had he started to feel like this? His intentions had been to force her to spill her secrets in this room, maybe toy with her a bit. But now he only felt the desire to scoop her up and hold her close, something he never felt except towards his sister.

"I will not be so cruel." He said as his hand traced her jaw line.

"Who says you'll even have the chance?" her voice was cold, a sudden change in her behavior he had not expected.

"You do not scare me, Kagome. Quite the opposite." Using her name made her calm a bit but as he leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his, had the reaction he wanted. If she had intended to fight him, she failed miserably. His right hand held her face in place as he slowly, as not to frighten her, deepened their kiss. Her hands that had been at her sides found refuge on his chest, and his left came to rest on her side just below her breast.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it felt too good to stop. Slowly she moved her hand over his sculpted chest and down to feel his abs flex under her touch. He was being so gentle, so caring; it made her want to cry. Breaking apart for air they once again looked at the other, so many emotions were being conveyed without words. Hiei was about to continue when he heard Youko coming to his door.

"Fucking fox!" was all he said as he pulled away from Kagome unwillingly. Walking to the door Hiei met his Lord at the door.

"Yes?" his irritation made Youko raise an eye brow.

"I'm calling a meeting in the study, I need you present." Seeing the apparition's nod he turned and left. Just as Youko was out of sight Hiei turned and was met with an empty room. 'What the hell?' he looked back out in the hallway just in time to see a flurry of a kimono go around a corner and out of sight.

Kagome sprinted to release some of the tension and ache that was coursing through her rebellious body, which Leigha noticed something was up the second that Kagome stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" Leigha asked while Kagome closed the door and turned to half way glare at her.

"Leigha, please not now, what are you smiling about?" Leigha just smiled even bigger.

"You're going to be so happy, Father had sent a letter to Youko about a week ago inquiring about how things are progressing. Well, we both sent a letter back telling him that things were going wonderfully and guess what?" quirking a brow in question Leigha responded.

"Father said that if Youko and I wished then we didn't have to hold to tradition and have the Mating Ceremony as early as we want!" Leigha was expecting Kagome to be surprised but happy and it seemed she was, because she stepped forward and hugged Leigha for all she was worth.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you were falling for Lord Youko. So, when did you decide?" Kagome asked putting on an ecstatic face but it wasn't even close to what she was feeling within herself.

"Well, Youko and I decided that we have had all the getting to know each other with restrictions as we can stand, so he's writing a letter to father right now saying that we want the ceremony in two weeks. We'll be going back to the palace in three days to finish all the preparations." Nodding Kagome told her that she was going to go and start packing, but as she closed the door to her room she leaned against the back of the door and for more than one reason, wept. Silent tears of sorrow, joy, and self-loathing trailed down her smooth face. Tears of joy because she was so happy that Leigha had finally found someone that made her happy. Of sorrow for she knew that her time in her only family's life was quickly drawing to a close, and self-loathing just because she was showing weakness. Straightening, she viciously swiped away her tears and began her short lived task of gathering what belongings she had out and put them away in preparation for their departure.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace Hiei was discussing the new development with Youko and Shippo.

"We're going too huh? Do the women know of this?" smirking at his friend the sly fox replied.

"Not yet, besides I think you're going to like this little arrangement as well as I am." quirking a brow Hiei didn't know what the fox had in mind and from the look on his face he was a little reluctant to ask.

"What scheme have you concocted?" smirk growling Youko didn't outright answer but did say.

"Trust me Hiei; you're going to enjoy this." His fangs in clear view as he smiled at his friend, Youko knew Hiei had feelings toward Lady Kagome. Just making it clear to the man was the tricky part.

"You assuming normally means torture to someone." turning to Hiei Youko grinned.

"Considering the way you've been stalking Lady Kagome, this could turn out as such." Without another word he began to walk away, but didn't get far.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked irritated.

"You shall see my friend, you shall see."

**There ya go! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the chapter is later then I had wanted it, but I hope you enjoy. As I said this is a chapter meant to just give Kagome's background story, it is dark so be warned. Please let me know what ya think! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters!**

Stormy blue eyes opened to gaze at two smiling faces, one a handsome man and the other a stunning woman. Looking to the man the small child took in his pitch black hair and deep green eyes, full of wonder and love. His tall form was hunched over as his fingers combed through the squirming baby's wavy locks. Taking a look at the woman; dark blue eyes met ice blue ones, framed by flowing midnight blue curls. She was much shorter than the man, but seemed to not care as she cuddled into his side with a content smile.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Looking back over the man the small girl child saw him smile loving to the other woman, which was returned.

"But she has your hair color Ansuto, though her features will change during her first year." She replied.

"I'm sure she will stay as beautiful as you Riana." He said as he picked up their bundle and placed her lightly in his love's arms.

"What should we name her?" Riana asked.

"I will leave that to you my dear; after all it is your custom for the mother to name the child isn't it?" Ansuto said referring to his partner's elemental origin. Seeing her nod he sat back and watched his daughter play with her mother's hair, waiting for Riana's decision.

"Kagome. That will be her name." she said after a few minutes of thought. Smiling Ansuto hugged his girls close.

"Kagome it is!"

**50 years later**

Long raven black hair whipped in the wind as their owner ran through the fields, the midnight blue highlights glowing from the sunshine. The girl looked to about 13 years old, though looks were sure deceiving. Her eyes held more knowledge than any other girl her age, making it hard for her to make friends. Coming to a stop in front of her mother Kagome smiled as she was encompassed in a loving hug.

"I love you mother!" Kagome said as she was hugged by both of her parents. "And you as well father!"

"We love you too; it is getting late let us retire." Ansuto said as he walked beside his child. Though her mother still held a youthful beauty, her father looked to be in his 70's. It was to be expected as her father was a human, a human monk. His spiritual powers were well known, though since he had fathered a child he was no longer allowed to wear the proper robes or serve at a shrine. That was fine with him; he loved spending time with his wife and daughter. It was for the best anyway, considering his daughter was considered a "Forbidden Child" he needed to stay close by to protect her. At least until she was old enough to protect herself, he needed to fend off the demons and humans that came wanting to kill her.

"Tomorrow you will begin you're training Kagome." Riana said as she stepped into their home.

"Really? What is first, meditation or water control?" the girl started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Meditation, you need to know how to calm yourself before you can control either your water or spiritual powers." Answered Ansuto while he patted his side to invite her to sit, happily she plopped next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Running his fingers through her hair he watched as Riana went about fixing dinner.

Later that night as Kagome lay sleeping, her parents were wide awake. Sitting next to each other as they watched over their only child, they weren't in very good spirits. Ansuto's arm was wrapped about Riana's shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. Tears slid down her face as she fought back sobs so as not to wake Kagome.

"How much longer do we have?" Riana asked quietly.

"A few weeks." Nodding her head in understanding she let a few more tears slide. "I don't want them to take her either, but what choice do we have?"

"Couldn't we hide her? Surely between the two of us we could shield her from them long enough."

"I'm afraid not, I was cautioned that if we did then they would kill her and us. No Riana, I'm afraid we have no choice but to hand her over if we want her to live. The best we can do is train her to be able to mentally withstand anything that might come her way." Ansuto said as he rubbed his wife's arm.

For the next couple of weeks they worked with Kagome and built her mental defenses to be stronger than any being in history, and she would need them. Riana also worked with her on how to control water to shield herself, use as a weapon, or attack an enemy. Ansuto taught her how to channel her spiritual power into any object she chose and how to purify if she had to. All in all, it was a crash course on how to be a warrior. Her parents knew that they had only a short amount of time before she would be removed from their lives, and they wanted her prepared.

The morning a group of armor clad men showed up at their door, was the darkest day of their lives. They had informed Kagome the night before about what was to come. She didn't believe them at first, but looking at the men on horses she fought back tears. She thought back at what her father had told her.

"Kagome, if we could keep this from happening we would. When you were a babe, your grandfather wished to have you prayed over and we allowed it. What we didn't know was that he was involved in some dark dealings, and the excuse he made was just to get you away from us. He showed you off in town, there were some men there that took interest in you because of your potential powers. We didn't know this until just a few years ago, when we were approached by their leader. He commanded us to hand you over then, we refused. They were about to take you by force when your mother begged them not to, the leader stopped the attack. He told us that if we did not hand you over by your 50th year then he would kill you, us, and the rest of the local village. That included hiding you, shielding you, or changing your appearance. Kagome, we want you to live. This is why we have been pushing you so hard to train and become strong. I don't know what they have planned for you, I know it is nothing good, but we wanted you strong enough to handle it. We don't wish for you to die, no matter what happens to us, you fight to live Kagome. Do you understand?" she had sat shaking from the news. She had nodded her head without a word, not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted to feel betrayed, but she knew that her parents were doing what they thought was best. She would go, for her parent's sake she would go.

Kagome would never see her parents alive again; unknowingly her parents had allowed the most ruthless man in the country take their child prisoner. Naraku had heard of the child's heritage, and he wanted her. Nothing brought him more pleasure than tainting pure things, and Kagome was the most pure creature he had come across. Despite her demon mother, the child had a pure heart and soul and he longed to defile it. The moment she had entered his castle walls he knew, she was like a light in the darkness. 'Not for long' he thought. She was brought straight to him; the two men on either side of her forced her to her knees as Naraku circled her.

"Kagome, is it?" he asked, his deep ominous voice made her cringe.

"Yes sir."

"Well Kagome, this will be your new home. Forget everything before this moment, it is worthless. Here you will reside, and here you will serve." Kagome didn't know what exactly he meant by serve, but she didn't like it. When she didn't react she felt a hand in her hair pulling her head painfully back to gaze into his cold eyes. A smirk adorned his face as she fought not shake in his grasp, she would not show fear. She may be young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew this man meant her harm, and a lot of it. Carefully slipping into his unguarded mind, like her father taught her, she saw everything he had planned for her. She shivered involuntarily as the images flooded her mind, scarring her before the events even took place. This man, Naraku, was planning to break her. Break her in every way he could, then he wanted to use her for evil.

"You've had a long journey my dear; you need rest before we begin. You will become a fighter like no other. First though, I must be assured your loyalty is to me alone." As he spoke he smelt of her hair and licked her neck, Kagome did everything she could not to cringe away or wrinkle her face in disgust. She knew what was coming, and if she was going to survive she was going to have to utilize all the training her parents had given her. If not, he would succeed in breaking her spirit.

That first day and night had been the beginning of her torture. Naraku had made it clear to his guards that he was going to be the first, but once he had his fill of her then they were free to do as they wished. She didn't sleep that night; her body was beaten, whipped, and ravaged until dawn. Only then did they allow her to rest, leaving her in a bloody heap on the stone floor. Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind slip into unconsciousness; she had been dulled to the pain after the third guard had raped her. The last thing she remembered was hearing the door opening, and then it all went dark.

Who knows how many months went by like that. Naraku would come at dusk every day, though his sick fantasies changed from day to day. Sometimes he would start out as if he was coming home to his willing lover, then others he'd have her chained to the wall before he got there. No matter his method, Kagome would know he was coming and put up her mental walls to prevent her mind from shattering. Her soul had already broken; she had fought so hard to keep it from happening. But in the end, she had failed. The pureness she had possessed was gone, nothing but a hollow shell remained. One day she felt his aura approaching, this was different. He never came during the day. Kagome was curled up in one of the corners of the room with her head resting on her knees, slightly lifting her eyes when the door opened she gazed blankly at her abuser.

"You are ready." Was all he said before two guards came in and lifted her to her feet. "Your training will begin tomorrow, you will be cleaned and shown to your permanent room." His words did nothing to improve her mood. Smiling he knew his goal had been met, she was broken and completely moldable.

Though her surroundings had changed, didn't mean the rest of it had. Naraku still made nightly visits, but she discovered that the raping slowed to maybe three or four times a week. Even though her will to fight was gone, she still retained some form of herself locked away deep within her mind. She watched herself go through the motions of training to be a fighter, she had discovered that Naraku intended for her to be an assassin for him. He wanted to use her mixed abilities to his advantage; her purification would be beneficial when going against demons while her water abilities worked against humans. Naraku didn't fear her, he knew she wouldn't attack him because he had informed her early on that if she ever did; her parents would be tortured then killed. Over the next several years she trained, meditated, and allowed herself to be molded into the perfect killer. Along the way, she had started to forget about the little piece of herself she had locked away into her subconscious. With it her memories of her parents, and everything that had made her pure. She became Naraku's puppet, his personal play toy. At some point he had made her off limits to his guards, and she belonged to him.

Once her training was complete and she had surpassed her mentors, Naraku began to send her out on missions. Steal this artifact or object, murder this upperclassman, destroy this village to prove a point, and kidnap this or that person. She was good, the best anyone had ever heard of. It didn't take long before she had a reputation, though no one knew that it was a woman they feared. None lived to tell who it was that elicited so much fear and caused so much destruction. She had become what she was never meant to be, a monster.

**Many decades later.**

She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair reached her knees in cascading waves of black and blue, her eyes had developed pink specks signifying her spiritual energy along with the greens and blues of her heritage. She had long forgotten where she had come from, or who she had been. Kagome was the epitome of an ice cold killer, and she no longer flinched when her captor was near. She felt nothing, she knew no pain and she feared nothing. Even when Naraku came to her room at night, she would just lay there and not fight. Though the beatings had ended long ago, her body still retained the scars. Long ragged stripes contrasted against her skin tone of her back, claw marks littered her sides, hips, and chest. But her blank eyes showed nothing of her torment, and she just appeared to be in a trance all the time.

She was currently headed to the main room to receive her orders; she had another mission to go on. Upon entrance she noticed Naraku was seething about something.

"You sent for me milord?" she said blankly.

"Kagome dear, to the southwest of us lies a village, it houses a relic that I want you to get for me. A scroll of sorts, I also want you to burn the village to the ground before you leave. Let no one survive, understood?" raking his eyes over her form as he spoke he noted how her fighting uniform clung to her curves. It didn't seem how many times he had seen her unclothed; he still lusted for her after so many years. She had been beautiful as a young girl, but now she was a goddess incased in flesh. A gorgeous weapon that was all his!

"Yes sir." With that she turned and left. Gathering her weapons she had an unfamiliar twinge, something didn't seem right with this mission. Shaking her head she pushed the feeling away and departed the castle.

Slipping from tree to tree Kagome landed on her feet behind some bushes. Scanning the village carefully she saw humans going about their business, completely unaware of the danger. 'Idiots' she thought as she watched them. When a man clad in all black walked into a single hut set away from the rest, she waited until he left again. When he opened the door she caught a glimpse of her target, set upon a make shift alter. Tonight she would strike; jumping back up into the tree she leaned against the trunk and waited for nightfall. Just as she was allowing herself a little rest she heard a voice that shook her being to the core. A woman, short with dark blue hair stood with her back to Kagome talking with another woman. Something felt familiar, something deep within Kagome's chest stirred for the first time in over a hundred years. When the woman turned Kagome saw her eyes, 'Those eyes! I've seen them in my dreams.' Focusing she extended her ability to hear what the two women were talking about.

"Are you still doing ok? I mean, it's been a long time since he passed." the other woman said.

"I'm doing well, I'm actually thinking about going back to the northern water village. After all, I have nothing keeping me here any longer. Kagome is gone, and Ansuto passed away many years ago. I don't even know why I've stayed as long as I have." Kagome knew that voice as well. She had recurring dreams of that voice singing lullabies to her at night, but this Ansuto person? Who was he? The name rung a bell but where had she heard it before? And did this woman know her, she had said her name.

"I understand why you want to leave. I wasn't even born before your daughter was taken from you and your husband. Do you know whatever happened to her Riana?"

"I have my suspicions, but I dare not think it. I have come to terms that she is dead." Her voiced was nothing but sorrow and depression. It tore at Kagome, a feeling rose up and she wanted nothing more than to rush forward and comfort her. But she stayed, she had a mission to achieve, and the sun was setting into night. She never saw the woman again; she stole the scroll as she had been commanded. Though she had rethought torching the place, however, a demon had made her set it aflame anyway. The sounds of screaming were left behind as she fled, her arm still throbbing from the bastard's arrow.

She returned before dawn and immediately went to the main room to hand over her treasure. Entering the room she met Naraku's fierce gaze, something was different. Setting the scroll in front of him he didn't give it a glance, just remained starring her down. Kagome stood unflinching; he did this when she hadn't done something exactly how he had ordered. She knew she was in trouble, but couldn't care. The entire way back she couldn't get that Riana woman's face out of her mind, her voice still ringing in her ears. It had awoken a part of her long forgotten, and she had remembered who she was. Kagome had managed to unlock her memories while she was traveling back, everything. Her capture, her parents, the torture, every little thing was fresh in her mind once again. Though she had perfected her facial control so she didn't appear any different, but behind blank eyes she was seething.

"You were attacked. How could you let yourself be detected?" his voice was slowly rising in volume. She was going to be punished, it was coming.

"He was undetectable, however, I was still able to get the scroll and lose him in my escape." She said confidently, though it would do no good.

"Indeed, but there must have been a reason you slipped up?" he had stood and was now circling her like he had the first time she had come there. Staring straight ahead Kagome braced for the attack she knew was coming, and she was right. Quicker than she had anticipated he had thrown her against the wall and pinned her there. She didn't flinch, he had slammed her hard enough that she was bleeding from the back of her head but she wouldn't budge. His body was pressed against hers grinding her injured head into the stone wall, his mouth right next to her ear.

"What is it Kagome? What did you see?" Naraku whispered. He had pulled a small blade from his pants and was dragging it along her arm, not hard enough to bring blood but it was leaving long pink lines in its wake.

"Nothing sir, the demon managed to catch me off guard." She had lied; she had never lied to him before. The knife stopped half way up her arm, and he pulled slightly away to look into her eyes. At a glance her gaze was blank like always, but Naraku knew this woman better than anyone and he saw the small spark of life deep within her unusual orbs. 'Damn, I had hoped the wretch had left already' he thought.

"You saw her didn't you? Do you remember anything?" watching her closely he saw the glimmer of hatred pass through the blues, answering his question without her words. "I see, well then, I'll just have to make you forget again." He let her go; she hadn't expected him to release her so soon. She watched him carefully as he walked over to the door; beckoning a guard he ordered his general's presence. 'What is he going to do?' she wondered. She didn't have to wait long before the same man that had taken her from her parents walked into the room.

"Sir?"

"Hiten, go to the village Kagome came from and seek out Riana. When you find her, do as you wish but don't leave her alive!" and with those words Kagome's world shattered. 'No!' she slid down the wall and watched as Hiten grinned maliciously before turning and leaving. She had just regained the memory of her mother, now because she had not followed her orders completely her mother was going to suffer.

Kagome didn't get off easy either, after Hiten had left Naraku had drug Kagome back to her room by her hair. Once in the room he locked the door, ripped the clothes from Kagome's body, and proceeded to whip her with a barbed whip. Before Kagome could have the chance to faint he would stop the beating, carry her into the bathing room, clean her off and then rape her for hours. This continued through the entire night, until Kagome was borderline dead. When Naraku finally left her alone, she had breathed out a ragged breath and drug herself back in to the bathing room. She could barely stand; she was bleeding from her feminine area, her back, legs, arms, and nose. Looking at herself in the mirror and remembering her mother's face, she collapsed again but this time from her sobs. She cried for her stupidity, she had condemned her mother to a horrific death.

Kagome had made a decision; she was not going to cause anymore pain in Naraku's name. She was going to escape, and if she couldn't get away then she was going to die trying. Gathering as much of her healing powers as she could without being detected, she healed her minor wounds and managed to clot the severe ones so she wasn't bleeding anymore. She didn't own anything so she didn't have to worry about carrying anything, she just had to wait. She knew the guards routine front and back, she would run during the changing of guards. And like clockwork, there was no one in the halls, and she ran. With her training she was faster than most eyes could follow, so within five minutes she was out of the castle, over the walls, and deep in the forest. Sadly, she had ripped open one of her wounds when she jumped the wall, so now she had to watch out for hungry demons. No matter, she was out of that castle and away from Naraku. And she would gladly be eaten by a low lever demon then go back to that sadistic bastard!

She didn't know how long she had ran, minutes, hours? She didn't know, and she didn't care. Reaching a clearing Kagome fell in utter exhaustion and blood loss. Just before she gave into the darkness, she heard voices nearing but couldn't muster the energy to look up. After that she woke up in a soft bed, with bandages covering her entire body. Her training told her to be alert and to fight, but the soothing voice beside her made her relax.

"Ye have awakened child. Good, I was starting to wonder if ye would." The voice was old but kind. Looking to her side Kagome saw an elderly woman with a white shirt and red pants, a miko. She didn't fear mikos, she was half one after all.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The western palace, ye were found by the patrol and brought back. Ye were in a horrible condition and we feared ye were too far gone. I am Keade, may I know your name?" She saw the girl stiffen, why she didn't know.

"Kagome." She replied, she didn't know if anyone knew who she was but she hoped that they didn't.

"Kagome, ye rest. Once ye have regained enough strength the Lord and Lady has requested meeting ye."

That had started it. Kagome was introduced to Lord Drago, Lady Nanao, and Lady Leigha a few days later. Leigha took to her right away, why, Kagome had not known. She had always elicited fear from anyone, but this small child had hugged her like a sister she had never had. It was the first step in healing her soul, over the coming centuries Kagome had allowed herself to trust the western family and servants. She watched over Lady Leigha as her Lady in Waiting as well as a sister, giving guidance when necessary. Koga's advancements had not been well received at first; Kagome had almost attacked him when he had grabbed her hand to kiss it. Though he had made clear he would not force himself on her, to which she was grateful and began to see him as a dear friend. He never quit his attempts to woo her, but she took it in stride and lovingly declined every time. She had been worried that Naraku would try looking for her, but she never heard any rumors or news that a tyrant was loose. So, she had settled into her new home and allowed herself a little bit of happiness, regardless of the pain she had caused in the past.

**There ya go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me this long to update, been busy. This picks up from chapter 6, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Things will start picking up with Hiei and Kagome since he has such a short amount of time. Hope everyone enjoys and I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way.**

The next few days flew by, and Hiei didn't get a single chance to see Kagome again before their departure day arrived. Hiei had found out just what Youko had been talking about, and in a way he had to praise the fox for his slyness, but then again the ride was going to be far from peaceful. He realized that Youko had arranged the seating of the carriages so that Youko and the princess were going to be in one, while Lady Kagome and himself where going to be in the other. Koga and the other guards would be alternating between walking around the caravan and riding on horses. Before they boarded Koga came up to Hiei and fixed him with a serious stare.

"I'm not happy with this, but just remember everything I've told you." nodding briefly before scoffing lightly, what did he think was going to happen in that carriage? Did he think that he was going to rape her if she didn't submit? Hiei mentally growled at that, he may desire her but he wouldn't stoop so low. He had far more honor than that. Hearing the doors opening they all turned and bowed in respect as Lady Leigha walked out followed by Lady Kagome. When Kagome looked up and saw that her belongings where separate from Leigha's she beckoned Koga over to her with a slight look of confusion.

"Koga, what's going on?" looking to her in mild surprise he checked to see that their charge was talking with Youko before he glanced back to her expecting blue eyes.

"I guess you weren't told beforehand?" confusion turned to glaring in less than a second when his words reached her sensitive ears.

"What are you talking about?" glancing up to Hiei who was observing them from his position beside the carriage with a smirk.

"Lady Leigha will be riding with his majesty while Hiei will be occupying the other carriage, with you." turning her glare to Hiei she growled but didn't say anything for fear of upsetting Leigha and ruining her happiness. Kagome would bare this for the duration of the ride, and then she would be back on familiar ground where she could avoid him properly. She was sure she could, but from the feeling she was getting from him it would be harder than she thought. The thought brought an assortment of emotions; anger, irritation, apprehension, but she had a sense of anticipation which angered her more. Breaking eye contact with Hiei when Leigha walked up to her, Kagome saw her grinning like a fool.

"Well, Youko just said that we will be leaving within the next five minutes!" lightly smiling at her enthusiasm, Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat at the happiness that shown for all to see through Leigha's eyes.

"That's wonderful My Lady!" earning her a irritated glare for the formality but that was quickly over thrown when Youko announced that it was time to go. Feeling the pure joy in Leigha's hug, Kagome watched with painful resignation as she was helped into the carriage by her prince. Only when she was fully in did Kagome turn toward her carriage to see Hiei holding out his hand to assist her in. Looking at the hand as if it were poison, she proceeded to walk right past him and into the carriage without his assistance. His eye twitched ever so slightly in irritation, she had done it while the other guards were looking. Squaring his shoulders he double checked to see all the guards at their stations before stepping into the carriage himself. Taking a seat on the opposite side of Kagome, Hiei couldn't help but notice how tense she was and yet how distracted she appeared to be.

"You're uptight." he stated as calm as he could but still managed to spook the poor girl enough to cause her to jump.

"It's just unnerving to be in the same immediate space as you." came her response which he noticed her avoiding his gaze, he also took notice of the circles that lightly shaded under her mesmerizing eyes.

"You didn't sleep well?" turning her face the slightest bit to glance at his expecting features, Kagome felt the familiar sensation of suspicion. Followed by the irritating flutter in her stomach from his piercing gaze, she hated him for being so attractive.

"What has suddenly gotten into you?" indeed suspicion was in the air he knew, but he wasn't going to let her take control of this conversation so quickly.

"Hn, you have shadows under your eyes. I merely made an observation." He said.

"What do you care, two weeks from now your life will continue as it had before. And this little game of yours will be over." his gaze never moved from her as she spoke, she believed that he was just pursuing her as a game. He honestly didn't know why he was interested in her but he knew that he wanted to know her, he wanted her to trust him like she did the wolf.

"What makes you detest me?" he asked, granted he hadn't been very likable. He had accused her, stalked her, trapped her, and attempted to seduce her. Thinking back on it he had a small twinge of guilt, but pushed it off.

"I don't detest you, I just don't trust you nor believe that you are truly concerned for me in anyway." with that she turned back to the window that was mostly covered by a curtain. When he was certain that she wasn't paying much attention to him he closed the space between them without her realizing it. He sat right by her side and could smell her scent of rain and cotton clearly, which sent his mind and body into a frenzy that he had to squash for the time being. Leaning as close to her ear without touching her he whispered causing her to jump.

"You are so attractive when you're suspicious." when she jumped she spun to find him close enough for their breaths to mingle.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her heart was beating twice as fast as it should. His close proximity setting her on edge, and igniting a flame she wished she could extinguish.

"What did he do to gain your trust?" brows narrowing in confusion. Kagome couldn't understand what brought about this question, but couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What are you talking about, who?" the smirk that lit his face almost was her undoing and he seemed to know it. No matter how mad he made her, he was still achingly sexy. The fieriness of his eyes set her soul on fire, and no matter how hard she tried to forget, she could still feel his kiss.

"I mean the wolf, what did he have to do to get you to trust him?" the question didn't surprise her per say, but it did slightly unnerve her.

"He earned it." was her simple and quick response before she once again tried to look out the window, but was stopped when he gently grasped her chin and turned her to him once more.

"How?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she demanded in irritation, he didn't seem like the type that would want anyone's trust. So why was he so determined to have hers?

"Why can't you answer me?" he retaliated with his own question. Normally a person, especially a woman, this defiant would make him angry. But her, she awakened a playful side he didn't even know he had. He still hadn't figured out if it was good or bad though.

"Hiei, you seem to not be able to comprehend anything outside of lust or hate. I've had my fill of men with those limitations. Koga has my trust because he has never once forced himself on me, or betray me." the way she turned her head trying in vain to rid herself of his presence made him growl, never before had a woman ever tried to defy him. With the most gentleness he could muster he turned her to face him again, this time she didn't say a word or look at him. The fact that she wasn't fighting him was pleasing though.

"When have I betrayed you?" he inquired and to which she pondered her answer; looking him in the eye she responded with what he noticed was forced abandonment.

"You haven't yet. Though you have shown me respect in public, alone all I see in your eyes is lust. I have no desire to be a one night stand, and I assure you that as soon as I am back in the castle of the West you will only see my face on passing or in glances." The truth of her words sunk into his head and straight to his toes, though it was indeed lust that guided his earlier actions, now he could say that something else was fueling his need to be in her presence. He didn't dare journey down the road of curiosity on the matter, though he still didn't like the idea of never seeing her again after their journey was done. Their gazes were locked in an unending battle of stubbornness; however they did feel the jolt of the carriage being brought to a slightly rough halt. Hiei was instantly on his guard once again, though he could tell that Kagome had never let it down to begin with. Her eyes went to the window to see that ahead of them there were a group of men in the road. Hiei noticed that they weren't taking any action, and began to suspect that they weren't simply travelers but perhaps thieves. Opening the door and stepping out his guards were already in defensive stances ready for anything; striding to the front of the caravan he addressed the man that sat upon a pitch black stud in the front.

"What is it that you want?" the man looked to him and replied.

"We have been searching for a woman and we are to believe that she might be with this group." His deep voice held a menacing tone; it didn't bother Hiei at all.

In the second carriage a shiver went straight up Kagome's spine at the voice, and for the moment she was paralyzed by the familiarity of the menacing voice. She hadn't heard it in years. Because of this malicious person her past was that of horror and pain. She couldn't bring herself to think that this idiot had been looking for her all this time; he had to be looking for someone else. That was it; he was looking for another woman and not her. Though as badly as she wanted to believe it, she knew that the chances of this being a simple coincidence were slim at best. When Hiei spoke she listened intently hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what she suspected.

"Who is this woman that you assume we accompany?" Hiei asked obviously bored but the response he got was shocking.

"She's a dark soul, a skilled assassin and an extremely dangerous person. She has eluded us for a couple of centuries now and we are determined to capture her." though he was surprised his outer reaction was schooled and cold as always.

"We harbor no such person." Their stares spoke of their suspicion and distrust of his answer but seemed to not find anything false, so without a word they rode slowly past the carriages.

She saw him when they began to ride past, and her entire body froze at the sight of her long hated and feared enemy. The very man that had caused her pain and encouraged her evilness was a stride a horse that was as black as night, just as he passed her carriage he stopped and acted as if he were smelling the air. Her fear though not shown outwardly was rising in waves and threatening to strangle her; but just as he was about to approach the door Hiei stood in his way.

"This is my personal carriage and you do not have permission to approach it." The sigh that left her mouth though inaudible to anyone else, was like a roar in her ears. As she watched the man she knew as Naraku glare at Hiei and continue his way in proud hatred, she felt her stomach relax a little. Leaning back against the seat with another sigh of relief she felt his presence leave almost as suddenly as he had appeared. She was lost in her thoughts, but she felt Hiei's presence enter the carriage. She starred out the window as the coachman signaled for the horses to continue. Hiei looked to his companion who was silent as it appeared she was lost in thought, though he would bet anything she was still paying attention to his every move.

"How far is it exactly to the Western castle?" he asked. He had expected her to jump but instead she turned to him without a flinch.

"Sixty miles from the East, we will be on the move for 3 more days." Then she swiftly turned back to the window and her thoughts.

Something was up, and he knew it. Just by the way she was acting toward him now told him that, but he couldn't understand what it could be. They had been on the road for several hours when he called for a thirty minute halt so everyone could get out and stretch their legs and get some air. The moment everyone was exited Kagome went to Koga and Leigha and spoke with them privately.

"Kagome, calm down he didn't know you were there." Leigha said.

"You didn't see him start to sniff at the air outside the carriage I was in, he isn't stupid. I can't believe that he's still hunting for me after so many years!" Leigha and Koga looked at each other with concern that the man that they had encountered not three hours ago was looking for Kagome.

"But he didn't see you, you've hidden from him this long you can continue to hide from him still." Kagome turned to look at Koga and replied.

"Oh Koga, if he's looking for me now then he won't stop until he has found me again. He's stubborn, but this is beyond anything I ever thought." Her voice was laced with worry and fear. This was something she hadn't expected, he should've given up on her a long time ago.

"What makes you think he will succeed in finding you, he came close today but what makes you think that he just won't ever show up around this area again?" Leigha asked still very worried about her friend.

"Trust me Leigha, I know him. He will be back." sighing they all turned to return before the others started to worry. Not too long after they returned they were back on their way. Hiei scanned Kagome's form looking for anything that would tell him anything as to what had been said. But all he found was her usual stoicness and he still couldn't get into her mind to save his life!

"Would you please stop trying to pry, you're about to give me a headache." She said as was rubbing the bridge of her nose, glaring he moved next to her again. However, this time she turned to face him before he could get too close to her.

"Why is it that you are so guarded?" he asked. Quirking a slender brow she regarded him with curiosity.

"So, we're back to this huh? I get that you're curious about my ability to ward you off, but what I don't understand is why are you so determined? It's not like I'm much of a threat, I'm a lady in waiting to a princess. A station far below your own and hardly a danger to anyone." The question threw him off a little; he didn't know quite how to take it. Either she was intelligently ignoring his question or she was sincerely trying to avoid answering it altogether.

"Your station has nothing to do with why I'm curious." It was the truth, had she been a regular servant her would've been just as inquisitive. Just because he couldn't read her like everyone else and he still could explain her mixed abilities.

"Then why are you so curious?" she asked. He considered not answering her, but his tongue had been out of control lately when in her presence.

"I don't know what you are, I don't know where you came from, and I don't know why you are capable of blocking me out." Surprisingly, a light smirk graced her lips at his response.

"I'm a water elemental, I came from the castle of the West, and you act like it should be impossible to block you." Keeping the smirk in place he had to lean back a little as she had answered all his inquiries and yet, avoided any kind of specific knowledge of herself. Minutes seemed to slide achingly by as they starred at the other, waiting to see who would say the next word. Before too long Kagome resumed her gaze out the window.

"Kagome, what do I have to do to gain your trust?" He honestly didn't know why he had asked this of her, he hated that this slip of a woman had the unknown power to make him act so out of character. Which, to make things worse he was almost enjoying it!

"Don't worry about gaining my trust, Lord Youko and all of you won't be at the castle long enough for such a jump to be made." She sounded certain, and the way their eyes held each other captive just made everything fade. If just for a moment they just soaked in the other's features as a sponge would water. Neither one of them noticed as they slowly inched closer to the other; they could feel the other breath. Just as they were about to touch a knock was heard on the door, and it was then that they realized that it was night and the caravan had stopped. Instantly Hiei opened the door and left as he usually did and Kagome quickly regained her composure just before Koga poked his head in to make sure she was ok.

Stepping out into the night air Kagome was thankful for its coolness; she was feeling a little over heated. Making her way to Leigha, they watched as the few servants that were brought went about making dinner for everyone. It wasn't much, just a simple stew. Kagome assisted Leigha with getting a little more comfortable by changing her into a simpler kimono, one she could sleep in. The men would sleep outside keeping watch, while the women would sleep in the carriages for the night. Afterward, the girls sat on the ground and talked while staring at the stars.

"You excited?" Kagome asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it. Looking over to her best friend she took in her beauty, her dirty blonde hair was in a loose bun, her light purple kimono complimented her green eyes, and the smile that graced her face made her look like an angel.

"Overwhelmingly so! I never thought a man like Youko could really exist. He's so sweet, charming, funny, considerate, and gentle but at the same time passionate, sexy, strong, and formidable. Kagome this feeling, I've never felt anything like it!" the love and happiness dripped from every word, and Kagome felt her own happiness multiply for her friend/sister. At the same though, the ache of sadness increased as well. She was being so selfish, her lady was happy and here she was letting her own depression get the best of her.

"I've heard love is the strongest emotion, stronger than hate or jealousy. I'm so happy that you have found your soul mate Leigha, he will make you happy." Kagome said. Seeing her friend grin bigger made her heart sore, this was all she had ever wanted for Leigha.

"Indeed this must be true. But, what about Hiei?" the evil smirk that overtook Leigha's face made Kagome growl.

"What about that asshole?" she snapped.

"How long are you going to kid yourself? He has feelings for you and you him, don't tell me you're blind to it." Glaring Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm aware that he has some form of desire for me, but it's superficial. He's just pissed that he hasn't been able to break through my mental defenses is all."

"I don't think that's all of it. If it were just that he wouldn't be eyeing you right now." Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to look where Leigha was looking. Sure enough, Hiei sat beside Youko, staring a hole into Kagome's back.

"It's nothing." Kagome's tone didn't even convince herself, she really didn't know what to think or how to act where Hiei was concerned.

"Oh, it's something. He has the hots for you my dear, and he's not bad looking either ya know." she wiggled her eyebrows for emphases.

"Maybe so, but personality overshadows that man's good looks." Regretting what she just said Kagome knew Leigha was about to pounce on it.

"See! You do find him attractive." Smiling in victory Kagome sighed, well this was one she wasn't going to be able to back out of. Yeah she found Hiei attractive, hell she found him down right sexy! But it didn't matter, none of it did. She was not going to stay around for much longer, he would forget her easily.

The rest of the travel went fairly uneventful; Kagome had done everything under the sun to keep Hiei at bay. The incident of them almost kissing had been three days before and they were quickly approaching the castle. Kagome could see it from her window in the distance and couldn't have been happier, though the thought of why they had returned so soon stopped the happiness in its tracks. Leigha had finally grown up and was going to be mated to a fine Lord and live happily ever after. The water elemental was happy for her friend, truly she was, and no one deserved it better than she. Though, Kagome couldn't help but feel pain that she was going to be leaving soon. She had made that promise to herself a long time ago, Leigha was starting a new life and Kagome refused to let her past or her pains leak into that life. So, just as soon as Leigha was in that carriage off on her honeymoon, Kagome was going to leave while everyone was packing and getting ready to go back to their lives.

Hiei once again glanced at the woman that hadn't spoken to him in days. He had a feeling that the instant her feet hit the ground at the palace she was going to be on familiar terrain, and he wouldn't have half a chance to catch her alone again. So, deciding to take one more chance.

"Before we reach the castle, will you not tell me what exactly you are?" he asked one more time.

"Not a chance in hell hybrid!" Those were the last words that left her mouth before they finally pulled into the gates and were stepping out into the sunlight. He watched her as she was assisted out by Koga who was just smirking for everything he was worth at Hiei. Growling he descended from the carriage and was beside Youko in a flash.

Leigha made the proper introductions while the baggage's were being unloaded and carried to the assigned rooms. Kagome stood next to her the entire time, grateful to be home. Lord Drago along with Lady Nanao greeted them, hugging Leigha close they also sent Kagome a welcoming smile. Orders were made to make sure their guests were treated well and they were to have anything they requested. Hiei was listening but couldn't help but think, 'Does that cover a particular elemental?' then he had to berate himself for how she had changed him in just the couple of months of knowing her. Finally they were led to their rooms; Hiei's was located right next to Youko's. They were in the east wing on the other side of the castle from where Hiei could tell that Kagome and Lady Leigha's rooms were. Hiei had not lost his determination; he was going to find a way around that woman's way of avoiding him. He knew her scent and her aura; he could still track her down in an unknown environment. He had come to terms with having strong feelings toward her; the last few days had laid that to rest. Now he just had to get her to allow him in; he just needed a little bit of time and he was sure he could change her mind, and change it he would.

**There ya go, hope it was good. Reviews are welcomed and valued greatly! :D**


	9. Apology

**First I need to apologize because my laptop is (hopefully) temporarily out of commission and I cannot get to my story to be able to work on it or do anything. I am currently using my phone to do this and it is not easy. I have found an app to use that I might be able to do either short frequent chapters or longer but further apart installments. I'm hoping to fix my computer so I don't have to hassle with my phone but we will see how it goes. Thank you for your reviews and I hope that they will keep coming to let me know that this is worth working on. I appreciate it very much and I'm sorry about the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first attempt at making a chapter from my phone so lets see how it goes. Thank you so much for your support and I hope that this works until my laptop is fixed or replaced. And please forgive me for any errors that I don't catch, I'm going to try but no promises.**

Kagome was finally able to relax. They had been back since the day before, and so far she had managed to stay clear of Hiei. They had unpacked and gotten settled back in before dinner the night before, which had been interesting. She had stayed quiet so to let Leigha catch up with her parents and for Lord Youko to get familiar with them as well. She had sat listening, Koga was having to get caught up on what had been going on in his absence with the guards, so he wasn't present. Thankfully Hiei had not attempted anything thus far, so she was able to lose herself somewhat in her thoughts. Which was what she was doing at the current moment. Sitting on her favorite branch high up in her favorite tree, in the middle of her personal garden. The Lord and Lady had given her the garden as a birthday gift one year, it was her haven. Leaning back against the trunk with one leg draped down off the branch and the other straight out, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was drinking it all in because she wouldn't be around for much longer. Kagome didn't know where she was going to go, but she was sure she'd figure it out at a later time. For now she just sat, absorbing the peace and tranquility. She had just laid her head back on the rough bark and closed her eyes when her senses started to tingle. 'Ah hell, I can't get a moments rest anymore!' Not a moment later a black blur materialized right in front of her.

"Damn, you found me." Her words dripped with sarcasm and boredom. Hiei acted like he didn't hear her as he sat down on the branch about a foot away from her still out stretched leg. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lord Youko?" She asked.

"He's busy with Lord Drago and did not require my presence." He said. Silence fell over them as Kagome stared down at the ground, and Hiei staring at her. Her face told nothing of her thoughts, but he couldn't help but notice that her posture was more relaxed. She was in her element here, and she was beautiful.

"You are not with Lady Leigha?" He asked. He had been surprised to find her alone. He had expected her to stay with someone at all times to keep him at bay. But this worked in his favor, he still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from her, but he knew he didn't like the idea of not seeing her. He hadn't known her for long, and he wasn't ready to admit it out loud, but he needed her. Why, he didn't know. But her absence always made him feel empty, and for the hundredth time he wished he had just killed her back in the eastern gardens.

"Like Lord Youko, milady is also in the midst of planning for the ceremony." Her eyes not leaving the ground. Why did his closeness do this to her? She felt uneasy but at the same time, comfortable. Kagome felt his gaze running over her and it set her stomach burning, shifting a bit she refused to meet his gaze.

"I see." He said. Silence once again fell over them, though Kagome began glancing at Hiei from the corners of her eyes. His stare never faltered, he just continued to drink in her features with her stealing small glances.

"You seem relaxed here." His statement was simple, but Kagome heard the question behind his words.

"This is my garden, it was a gift. I come here often for the privacy, at least when I'm allowed it." She heard his chuckle and looked him with a raised brow.

"You can't help but serve insults to me can you?" Seeing her smirk caused his chest to leap, she looked so mischievous yet angelic. 'God, what has this woman done to me?' He thought.

"You make it so easy." She said smiling. This was the most pleasant conversation that they had had yet, and she was enjoying it. 'Maybe Leigha's right, maybe I am falling for him.'

"Do I now?" Hiei asked leaning forward slightly so he was leaning on his hand on the branch. He was still a good foot away but Kagome's insides gave a jump from his movement.

"Obviously, just as you like teasing me." She retorted.

"Well, you make it so easy." Slightly glaring at him for redirecting her own words, Kagome gave an unlady like snort in response. Which caused Hiei's smirk to grow.

"You are a strange woman." She could tell he wasn't meaning anything hurtful, and it was more to himself then to her.

"I've heard that a lot." She responded. Once again it became quiet, neither really knowing what else to say. Both became lost in their thoughts, and mostly it was about the other. Then out of nowhere Kagome sighed and looked up at Hiei.

"How many forbidden ones have you met?" She asked, completely catching him off guard.

"Not many, most die before they're a year old from their conflicting blood. Those that do survive are normally killed before reaching maturity. Why?"

"And yet you survived." She said ignoring his question.

"I fought hard to live and be stronger. Lord Youko sought me out to be in his army because of my abilities. Why?" He asked again.

"Have you met any with holy powers?" She watched as his brows came together in confusion. He was being more open with her then she had expected him to be, but she had to know. She also wanted to be open with him, one more indulgence before she left.

"Those are always killed young. I have never heard of any that live beyond their fifth year. Now why do you ask Kagome?" Hearing her name made her have to keep from shivering. She knew she wanted to tell him, but what would he do?

"Before I explain, what would you have done if you had met one?" Hope started to inch into her chest, along with apprehension.

"Centuries ago, I might have killed them myself. Now, nothing." He was watching her, and he could see a hint of relief amongst the blues and greens of her eyes.

"That makes this easier. Hiei, you have been asking me what I am. And until now I've been afraid to tell you, but I've decided to trust you this once." She watched his reaction. He straightened his back and she had his undivided attention.

"I'm listening." He said surprisingly soft, he didn't want to scare her into reconsidering.

"Hiei, I'm one of those forbidden ones. You already know of my water elemental side, but the side that I've kept hidden is that…of a priestess." The last three words were whispered, fearful of his reaction. Would he attack her? Would he walk away in disgust? She didn't know and as the silence lingered she became more and more tense. Looking up into his eyes she couldn't read him. Minutes ticked by, and nothing. Sighing again she turned so both her legs were hanging off the branch, readying to leave.

"How have you survived?" His voice froze her where she sat. Turning again to look at him she answered.

"Fighting to live and get stronger. Then when I came here, I hid my holy side and covered any trace of it from my scent and aura. But I've noticed you seemed to know something was different. I knew what you were instantly, but I was afraid what would happen if anyone found out what I was. Lady Leigha's happiness was my only concern." Kagome looked away, now afraid again of what he would do or think. Hiei was the first to know of her origins aside from the western family.

"That's how you destroyed the panther, you purified it." Hiei couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before, it explained the purity of the light and the pink specks in her eyes.

"Yes." She slid from her branch and landed softly on her feet, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hiei landed just in front of Kagome, blocking her way.

"I know what comes next, either you'll try to kill me or have nothing more to do with me. Since you can't kill me here, I'm saving you the trouble of telling me to leave." She then started to walk around him, only to stop when his hand grabbed hers.

"What makes you think a forbidden would abandon another forbidden?" He asked. "Do you think yourself so unworthy that even your own kind would banish you?"

Not even looking up to him she responded. "That's exactly what I think." When she looked up he was inches from her face.

"You're wrong." Hiei said. She watched as he started to come closer, and she wasn't going to fight this time.

"KAGOME!" They froze mere centimeters from each other at Leigha's voice. Hiei was gone in a blur, just as he came. Sighing heavily Kagome resisted the urge to scream. 'Go figure, the one time I was going to willingly give into him and someone interrupts.'

Later in the day.

Kagome had been summoned to Lord Drago's study with Leigha, apparently Leigha and Koga had told him about Naraku's visit. He knew of Naraku and was visibly worried, like Kagome he didn't think the evil man would stop either. For safety measure Lord Drago ordered a tighter security watch for the time being, and Kagome wasn't to go beyond the walls alone.

Kagome assisted Leigha for the rest of the day with preparations for the ceremony. Kagome may have come close to giving into Hiei, but with the reminder of Naraku's closeness she had made a decision. No matter what her heart was telling her, she wouldn't let anyone close. She would just bring trouble to anyone she was near. She would see Leigha mated, then she would leave, just as planned.

**Ok, a lot of headache with a glitching phone but I actually managed to produce a chapter from my phone. Can't wait to get a replacment laptop! I don't how often I'll be able to update but I'm going to try to update at least once a week! Thanks everyone and I cant wait to read your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews! They made me smile and gave me the extra boost I needed. I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Here's chapter 11, enjoy.**

Several days had passed since Lord Drago had ordered the extra security detail. Nothing had happened and the ceremony was scheduled to be held within five days. After making her decision Kagome had not gone back to her garden, and had taken great care to once again avoid Hiei. She had come so close to losing herself in him, in everything he was, but she couldn't afford that. As much as her heart was telling her she might have a place with him, her head wouldn't allow it. She was still hunted for running away, if caught she would surely be killed. Or worse, Naraku would break her again, this time using any or all of them. Kagome refused to let Leigha or anyone near that monster, she would rather die. She had already packed a traveling bag with extra clothes, personal necessities, and some of her weapons. All she had to grab before she left was some food and water and she'd be set. Sighing again Kagome looked up, she had lost herself to thought again and she needed to pay attention. Leigha was being fitted for her dress and would want an opinion.

Just as Kagome looked up her jaw hit the floor. Leigha's green eyes were glowing against the pure white, and a dazzling smile in place. Her shoulders were bare, as were her arms but her creamy skin disappeared beneath white just above her breasts. The sweetheart cut accentuated her full breasts and the roushing gave her a very tapered waist. Leigha's hips were given similar attention with the roushed bodice coming to a gathered point at her left hip, embellished with a diamond studded broach. Then the way it flowed elegantly to the floor made her look taller than she was, Kagome couldn't believe this was the same girl she had watched over. Lady Nanao's voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Oh honey, you look stunning!" Leigha's mother gushed. Kagome watched the woman circle her daughter, taking in all aspects of the gown. Leigha was gorgeous, and every bit the blushing bride as humans say.

"Thank you mother, what do you think Kagome?" Leigha asked.

"You are unbelievably beautiful! Lord Youko will faint when he sees you." Kagome responded while standing to hug her friend.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be the case. If he's anything like your father, then he'll have a whole different problem "standing" at the ceremony." With a wink her mother's words made Leigha blush even more.

"Mother! I didn't need to know that about father!" Kagome just giggled at Leigha's reaction. She knew her friend wasn't naive about the things that would go on once she was mated, but it was entertaining to watch her blush about it. Considering Leigha was pure and had never seen a man bare, she knew it was going to be interesting their first night.

"I'm sorry dear, but it is the truth and I don't want you to be surprised if Youko's reaction is the same. I nearly tripped over my dress when I noticed your father trying to hide it." That brought all new giggles from everyone. Nearly everything had been finished for the festivities, so now it was just tying up loose ends. Kagome sensed that Lady Nanao wished to have some alone time with her daughter, so she excused herself. Not really knowing what to do Kagome decided to chance going to her garden again. Hoping that a certain apparition wouldn't seek her out.

Surprisingly, Hiei didn't show the whole afternoon. She was glad but a deep part of her had hoped he would come, shaking that away she relaxed on the ground next to her pond. Looking over to the right she saw that the servants were tending to the rose garden, Leigha had insisted on planting one along the outer boarder. Normally Kagome took care of the plants, but since she had been busy lately some of the servants had been doing it. Watching them lazily she noticed that instead of the usual three, there were only two. 'Where's Kagura?' Kagome thought. Standing and brushing herself off, she walked over to the girls.

"Hey Boton, where is Kagura? Is she sick?" Kagome asked.

"No Kagome, she was just here." Said the blue haired girl. Then the other servant spoke up.

"I think she went into the forest just over there, she might have had to relieve herself." The girl pointed to a gate that led directly into the surrounding forest from the gardens.

"Oh ok, I'll go check on her then." Kagome smiled to the two then began walking into the trees.

Kagome walked for a few minutes before she felt Kagura's aura. 'She's just beyond those bushes.' Pushing the limbs aside she saw the woman standing in a small clearing.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Kagome asked. She noticed that she was acting a little nervous, but didn't think much of it. "I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, please forgive me." Her words were laced with grief, but for what Kagome wasn't sure.

"For what Kagura?" But before she got an answer she felt two auras surround her. Auras that made her blood go cold, 'I've been tricked!'

(I was so tempted to leave it here for a juicy cliffy, but I've decided to be merciful haha.)

Her barrier came up just as a fist was aimed at her pressure point on her neck, the sizzling of flesh alerted Kagome just how close it had been. Turning she stared down a man with a long black braid, a fang showing from his cocky smirk, and flaming wheels at his feet. The other man stepped up behind her, Kagome didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Though to anyone he would look like a child, but she knew he was just as cold and ruthless as his master was. Long lavender hair that matched his eyes, and a whisper like voice that could promise the bloodiest demise. Hiten and Hokudoshi were a deadly pair, and she didn't know if she could take them both.

"Well well, Kagome it has been too long." Hiten said smirking still, despite the smoke rising from his right hand.

"Not long enough." She replied, her voice devoid of any emotion but hate.

"Oh come on kitten don't be like that, our master has missed you. It was rude to run off like you did, and hiding your purification powers made it almost impossible to find you." They started circling her barrier, looking for a weak spot no doubt.

"And yet here you are." She was watching them closely, underestimating them would be foolish. She should've known better then to come out here, she had been an idiot.

"Yes well, anyone would've noticed the huge blast of purification that happened a couple of weeks ago." Eyes widening slightly Kagome realized her stupidity. 'Killing that damn cat gave me away.'

"Alright you found me. But what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" She asked.

"Naraku has ordered your return." Hokudoshi spoke, his voice just a whisper.

"I figured that, that's why he sent you two. His most powerful and loyal underlings." She said, hoping to buy time and figure out what to do. She didn't want to get anyone else involved, but she knew she was no match for the both of them.

"He said that if you refused, we had full permission to decimate the palace." The child's words ceased all thought, her life was nothing if the western family were harmed. Even if Hiei, Koga, and Youko could defend the place, she couldn't risk a single life if she could stop it.

'Leigha please forgive me.' Letting out a breath Kagome's barrier dropped instantly. "As long as you give your word that not a soul will be touched, I will go."

"Smart girl." Hiten said as he took her arm. Hokudoshi pinned a piece of paper to a tree just before they left.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Just a farewell letter on your behalf." And with that they disappeared.

Back at the palace, Kagura's footsteps were echoing off the walls as she ran. She knew she was going to be punished for her part in the kidnapping, but she would endure it. She burst into the study instantly dropping to her knees in front of everyone. The Lord and Lady were gathered with Youko, Leigha, Koga, Hiei, and a few others from the western family.

"What is it Kagura that has you rudely barging in here?" Lord Drago said.

"Forgive me milord, but it's about Lady Kagome!" That had everyone's attention immediately. Kagome had become a good friend to all present, and earned the respect far beyond a mere assistant.

"What about her?" Drago, Nanao, Koga, and Leigha had a sinking feeling and were hoping they were wrong in their assumptions.

"Forgive me milord and lady, she was taken by Hiten and Hokudoshi." Everyone knew who they were, and they were two blood thirsty monsters that had no souls. Surprisingly, Hiei spoke first before anyone could gather their thoughts.

"How did they get into the walls?" His glare pierced Kagura's soul and she knew she could very well die in the next few moments.

"They lured her out of the gardens and took her from a nearby field." She knew it was true, but she also knew the demons in front of her were no fools.

"Kagura you are not telling us everything! How did they lure her, she's not stupid! And how did you know of any of this?" Koga's fury could be felt rolling off of him in waves, and he was ready to kill. He had watched Kagome since her arrival, he had lusted for her, fell in love with her, and now he couldn't stop her from being captured. He felt like he had failed her, and if it meant his last breath he was going to make everyone involved with her kidnapping pay dearly.

"I was the bait, I'm so sorry! They threatened me, but they left towards the North." She was fervently hoping they would take pity on her since she told them the direction. However, that thought quickly died when she saw the look on Lord Drago's face.

"You do not know what Kagome went through when in the clutches of their master before, I can only imagine what he will do to her now. Because of your part in his scheme you are banished from the palace, without guard or assistance. Leave now!" Gasping Kagura quickly left, she knew better then to question or beg. Though, she was grateful in a way because for her crime she should've been put to death.

Once she was gone Leigha started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily and tears streaming down her face. Youko was by her side with a questioning look, Hiei mirrored his confusion and both looked to Lord Drago for answers. They had both heard of Hokudoshi and Hiten, but what would they want with Kagome?

"Everyone but Lord Youko, Koga, and Leigha leave us." Drago said, knowing not everyone needed to know specifics of the situation.

"Lord Drago I request that Hiei also stay, I believe he deserves to hear this as well." Youko knew that Hiei would've listened in through the jagan anyway, but also because of his feelings for the girl in question did he feel it necessary.

"Very well." After being assured they were alone the Lord heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. Motioning for everyone to do the same he glanced at Leigha one more time. Though she knew most of Kagome's history, he knew his daughter had been spared the darker details as to protect her innocence. Koga was also about to find out new things about the woman he had cared for.

"Kagome is a different kind of child. She came to us by accident, and close to death. Koga and another guard found her on our borders to the north and brought her here. Poor girl was half clothed, bloody from top to bottom, and not an inch of her wasn't bruised or slashed. It became apparent to our healer at the time, that she had endured many years of torture. It also came to our attention that she was half, half elemental and half priestess." He took a breath and gaged his guest's reactions. Youko was shocked as Drago expected him to be, but Hiei showed no sign of surprise. "Upon her waking up she was fed and nursed back to health, then we met with her. Immediately we saw a very intelligent young woman, though untrusting and mute. She didn't speak for a while, but Leigha being only a small child at the time was able to calm Kagome's worries and she opened up. What she endured in her life should've killed her, but she survived. She confided in Nanao and me everything. After being ripped away from her loving parents at a young age, she was tortured and raped by a monster named Naraku. She couldn't recall for how long, but it was quite some time. Once the fiend was satisfied with her brokenness, he had her trained to be an assassin. She came to be known as the most feared killer in all of history." Stopping again he noticed Hiei tense up. No doubt he knew of her reputation, almost all who lived did, they just didn't know it was her.

"How did she come to be in her condition?" Youko asked, hardly believing that the small woman he had seen be so timid, could be so deadly. Then again, she had taken down four demons by herself.

"After a job she was punished for not following her exact orders. Apparently her mother had resided in the village that she was told to destroy, when she had remembered her mother's face Kagome chose not to burn it. However, she ran into a fighter that gave her a good run and she was forced to destroy it anyway. When she returned Kagome was forced to know that Hiten had been sent to kill her mother because of Kagome's actions. Then she was once again tortured and raped as further punishment for her disobedience. She was able to make her escape afterward." Seeing the looks of disbelief he stayed silent to allow the information to sink in. He knew they would have to strategize an attack to rescue the girl, Naraku was no fool. He would anticipate someone coming for Kagome and they all needed to be on the same page to make this work. Drago had a feeling that Hiei held some form of affection for her if his body language spoke true. It didn't surprise him, her personality could melt anyone's soul.

"So, how do we get her back?" Koga asked.

**I think I will leave it here for now. The next chapter will tell you what was in that letter that Hokudoshi left, as well as how they plan to rescue Kagome. And what does Naraku have in store for her now?** ** Hope it was worth the wait and can't wait to hear your thoughts! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here goes chapter 12! I'm hoping this will be the last chapter written on my phone, Lord willing I will have a new laptop next week sometime. I will forever wish to own both animes but I do not!**

"So, how do we get her back?" Koga asked. He had never been told the extent of her torture. He had figured it had been bad, but Lord Drago was right that all of it should've killed her. 'When I get my hands on Naraku I swear I'm going to put him through hell!'

Hiei was in a similar mind frame, of all the things he had thought of Kagome he would've never thought this. No wonder she had fought him so hard, and he felt like the biggest ass in that instant. She had been through hell, and he was chasing her like a lust crazed rabbit. The story Lord Drago shared about her destroying the village her mother resided in bothered him, he was sure he had been that fighter. He had never seen the woman's face he had fought that night, but he just knew it was her. While he also wanted to cause Naraku pain, more than that he wanted to let Kagome know that he had been wrong in his actions.

"I know where his stronghold is, it's about an hour past the northern border. It's heavily guarded and I'm not sure of the layout, but Kagome said when she first came to the place she was held in the dungeons underground. I'm assuming he would put her there again." Lord Drago said. It had already been an hour since her abduction, they most likely hadn't made it back yet but there time was precious.

"Hiei and I can go check out where they took her from and see what we find, Kagome might have left something." Koga said and received a nod of agreement from Hiei.

"Good, if Naraku is still the conniving type then he will most likely try to bait us into being reckless, and he will probably use any of us to manipulate Kagome. We need to have as much information as possible before we do anything. "Lord Drago stood signaling for everyone to do the same." Leigha do you still want to have your day as..."

His sentence was cut short by his daughter shaking her head. "No father, I want Kagome here and safe first!" Looking to Youko he smiled in understanding.

"I figured you'd say that, now Koga and Hiei go to the field, Youko and I will analyze a few maps of the terrain while you're away and we can meet back later." Everyone agreeing, they parted ways. Though Youko pulled Leigha aside, he wanted to make sure she was going to be fine considering the turn of events.

"You sure you will be ok?" He asked.

"I will be as soon as Kagome is back. She's been the only sister I've ever had, and if anything happens to her I don't know what I will do." Tears were starting to flow down her face as her words started to quiver. Youko gently wiped them away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We'll get her back love, I promise." His words were comforting, and her nodding told him she accepted and understood.

"I know you will." Leigha said as Youko gave her a soft kiss, then left to help in the search.

(In the field)

Koga and Hiei had just arrived, and their senses were instantly assaulted by the sweat of the two demon males and the clean rain smell of Kagome. Scanning the area Hiei's Jagan picked up the direction they left, and Kagura had been right. He also picked up the remaining aura of Kagome's fear, and sickeningly the arousal that belonged to Hiten. His anger was rising by the second as his third eye picked the aftermath of Kagome's decision. He knew she went with them, he just couldn't pick up why. When he heard Koga's snort Hiei turned while replacing his bandana and saw the white parchment clutched in fisted hands.

"What's that?" Hiei asked. Noticing that Koga's hands were turning white from his grip, he stepped forward and took the paper from him. Pulling it so he could read it, Hiei's anger turned to rage.

_To the fools who harbored my property._

_In a way I thank you for keeping her healthy and alive, she will be all the more fun to reclaim. On the other hand, you're lucky I did not have my men massacre your home. And as long as no one attempts to take her away from me again, you will be sparred. Try and get her and I will leave no one alive in the western lands._

'Oh I'm coming asshole.' The thought ran through Hiei's mind before he could stop it, but he didn't regret it. Looking to Koga he saw the same thought in him as well, still clutching the note Hiei got Koga's attention and they RAN back to the palace.

They immediately sought out Lord Drago and were glad to find Youko with him. After handing the letter over and waiting for both men to read it, the four began to plan. It was going to be difficult, but they had plans to use Hiei's Jagan and Youko's plant manipulation to their advantage. Naraku probably didn't know of them and they would be vital in Kagome's rescue.

(In the North)

No sun could be seen, only darkness and the stench of mildew. Of all the smells she could recall, this was one she had hoped and prayed to never experience again. The cold metal of the chains matched the hard cold wall at her back. Years of being free made her skin sensitive to the biting sharpness of the cuffs digging into wrists, her toes barely touching the floor making it worse. The guards had just left, her past starting anew. This time however, she was no young innocent girl. She was a mature woman who had every intention to make Naraku's life as much of a Hell as her own. She had agreed to come willingly; she didn't agree to crumble without a fight, and a fight he would get.

Looking up blankly as the sneering face of her nightmares came into the dungeon. She knew that look, it was going to be a long and painful night. Kagome knew that Lord Drago would probably send Koga to see if it would be easy to rescue her, she just hoped he wouldn't try. She didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore, not because of her. 'I will remain in this dark place for the rest of my life if it means they can be happy.' She thought. Naraku advanced until he was a breath away, his sickening gaze refamilarizing her every curve. He could tell she had matured in body since she was there last, and he craved to know the new Kagome.

"I have missed you my dear." He said, grazing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She didn't even try to hide the disgust she felt.

"The feeling is not mutual, I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing you." Her voice was dull, almost void. Though the hatred dripped from every word she spoke.

"Hmmm, you've gotten braver since your previous stay. That's just fine with me, I'll break you as I did before." Kagome anticipated the hard slap across her cheek, but she didn't expect him slamming her head into the wall. Her vision spun, but she managed to stay conscious. His body pushed against hers, grinding her back and sore head into the stone.

"Familiar yet? This is how I punished you the last time, before you ran." She did remember, as much as she wished she didn't.

"Just get it over with!" She yelled through clenched teeth.

"Oh no Kagome, this time I'm going to make you beg." His tongue went from her chin to her ear as she attempted to kick at him. But his whisper made her freeze. "Beg me Kagome, or I'll have Lady Leigha brought here as well."

She froze, the thought of her innocent friend and sister in his malicious hands made her stomach want to heave. She would do anything to keep that from happening, and the bastard knew it! Clenching her jaw she bowed her head in defeat, he had won.

"I knew you'd see it my way, now beg!" He growled into her ear, as well as grinding his hips into hers.

The rest of the night he spent with her, she never said another word unless made to. Only when he had deemed himself sated for the time being, did he leave her. He had unchained her at some point, and left her in a heap in one of the corners. Bloody, bruised, and exhausted, Kagome let alone tear fall. She had been a fool to think she would have a happily ever after. Now she would just be satisfied in Leigha being happy, and never knowing this hell. Naraku would not have the last word anyway, Kagome would not give him the satisfaction of taking her life. She would take her own before he would have the chance. And if she managed herself just right, his soul would follow.

**Sorry I know it's short, but a lot of crap has been going on so I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update next but I will continue to work on this. Never fear! Haha. Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews and I look forward to reading new ones!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone, I finally have a computer again YAY! So, I went back and edited the chapters before and corrected all the embarrassing typos and misspellings. Now I'm going to warn everyone that this chapter has dark and detailed content so beware, also I had intended for this chapter to be longer but sadly it didn't happen that way. But I hope you enjoy anyway.**

The terrain was mapped out, and everyone knew their parts. Hiei would sneak up to the walls of Naraku's fortress and use the jagan to find all occupants, including Kagome's location. As well as find out the layout of the castle. Youko would erect several ladders from vegetation so they could scale the walls easily, while Koga and Lord Drago led the army to keep the guards busy. Hiei was to locate Kagome and get her out of their as quickly possible while the others took care of the army, then they would all take care of Naraku.

"Alright, Hiei you go ahead of us and do your thing. We'll come at a slower rate as not to draw attention." Koga said after they had informed the soldiers, whom were eager for the challenge. After nodding his head Hiei was gone, managing to arrive at the edge of Naraku's place within minutes. Hiding himself in a tall tree at the very edge of the forest he once again uncovered his third eye. Willing it to open fully, he began to first map out the castles layout. Then locate every aura within the walls, going level by level until he came to the underground prison. It was harder to sense anything under the foundation but doable. He could tell there was an extremely dark aura moving around, and his vision barely registered that the sun was setting. However, all his attention was on the blackness that had come to a stop, Hiei was just about to enter the person's mind when an unfamiliar fog started to rise up from the forest floor. Try as he may he couldn't overcome the feeling of being sleepy, when he realized it was the mist making him so Hiei attempted to move away from it. But it was too late, his body went limp and fell to the ground.

(In the dungeons)

Naraku had just stepped into the room, his vision could see that Kagome had not moved from where he had left her. When he closed the door she lifted her head to glare at him, still showing the feisty and determined soul he loved. Of all the woman he had taken over the centuries in an attempt to quench his desires, none had invoked such lust as she. All the others had met a quick end when they didn't measure up to this one's spunk, and he had almost given up hope of finding her. Until that blast of purification that had spread over the country, it was light, but it was enough. Enough to awaken his lust again because only one being had ever possessed such power, and he wanted her back. He knew he had come close to having her when they had encountered the caravan some time back, but he had played his cards just right and here she was. Taken right out from her protector's noses, of her own choice to boot. He loved it, loved the feeling of utter control of people's fate. He was a master manipulator, and he wasn't done yet!

"Good evening Kagome." His voice was like slug slime to her ears. Kagome managed to push herself up to a sitting position against the wall, glaring daggers the whole way. She wanted nothing more than to purify him where he stood, but she would wait. Wait until he was at his most vulnerable, then he would die.

"So you say!" she spat.

"I do say my dear. I apologize for not being more talkative yesterday, your presence was just too alluring for me to resist." He had leaned against the wall opposite of her, molesting her body with his eyes as he spoke.

"Spare me your false charisma, I know the type of creature you are." Kagome wasn't fooled, she knew all of his signs. He had something planned and was leading up to it, and she dreaded what it might be.

"That might be true, but you can't foretell the future so you don't know what I have planned for you next." His smile promised nothing but misery, and his posture spoke of evil intents.

"Hmmm, let me guess. A going away party?" her sarcasm met an even bigger grin, and even though she was weak she could sense something was happening outside.

"Nice try, but we will be having a guest." Dread filled every orifice of her body, and a new fear started to take root in her heart. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is.' She thought. Reaching out her senses without Naraku knowing she tried to get a feel for who he meant, finding a couple of guards dragging another person from the forest Kagome froze. 'Why was he out there?!'

"I think you will notice him when he enters, though I don't know if he will notice you." She knew she looked like hell. No surprise after the beating she had endured all night, her clothes her hanging from her form though thankfully she had managed to fully cover herself. But she was still caked with old blood and covered in bruises that were still growing, Naraku had a point. Kagome could tell the guards were almost there, and she feared what was to come. There was a knock, then the men drug Hiei's body into the room and shackled him to one of the other walls.

"As you know, these cuffs will hold him and his abilities quite nicely. He will be helpless to do anything but watch." Kagome's mouth dropped when it registered what he had planned. 'Oh God!' she couldn't shake the daze she was in, Naraku was going to make Hiei watch her being assaulted.

**_(Ok, if you hate detailed abuse and rape then I would suggest to scroll until it's over. If you wish to continue then by all means.)_**

She noted Naraku's movement as he pulled a vial from his pocket and moved it under Hiei's nose, successfully causing the man to stir. Tears started to form in her eyes, of all the things she wished could be stopped this topped all. Hiei's eyes started to open then he quickly became fully alert to his situation. He could smell mildew, blood, and salt. Looking up the first thing he saw were mocking red eyes, glaring Hiei attempted to move but found that he couldn't. Noting the shackles and sensing the binding charm within the steel, he knew he had fallen into a deadly trap.

"Don't even try Hiei, you can't break those chains." Growling Hiei tried anyway, only to discover it was true. He was unable to even bend them, glaring back at his captor he growled again.

"So you're the coward that preys on innocent women." Hiei smirked when Naraku's grin faltered at the insult.

"I wouldn't pass judgment so quickly Hybrid, besides I have plans for you as well. I'm surprised you haven't realized that we're not alone." Hiei narrowed his eyes then noticed that indeed there was another in the room. At first he didn't realize who it was, but upon smelling more closely his heart dropped into his feet. 'Kagome!'

"You say I prey on innocent women? I have to disagree, this one is no longer innocent and hasn't been for some time now." Hiei analyzed her state closer and saw how badly her condition was. The villain's words angered him even further. When Naraku moved to stand in front of Kagome, Hiei stiffened.

"Don't you have anything to say Kagome, you were so talkative a few moments ago." Reaching down he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her form from the floor. She grunted from the force he used but nothing more, even when he slammed her against the wall again by her throat she said nothing about her pain.

"I have nothing to say to your ugly ass!" she said as she glared at him harder. Then glanced over to Hiei, trying to convey a sincere apology through that one look. All he did was shake his head to let her know he didn't blame her.

"Is that so? I'm sure you'll have plenty so say shortly." He glanced back at the other man to make sure he was watching before he jerked her face back to his and harshly kissed her. She began to struggle against him but she had been weakened enough to where her efforts were useless. His lips were pressing her already throbbing head into the wall, while his teeth bit and cut into her lips and tongue. Using his other hand that wasn't against her throat, he roughly attacked her almost exposed breasts. All the while Hiei fought his chains to no avail, he could do nothing to stop the assault. Naraku finally pulled back from Kagome to let her breath, but then drug a sharp nail from her now fully uncovered breast down to her right thigh. Leaving a trail of a blood behind, then forced her legs apart. Looking back to Hiei, who was doing everything he could to break free, Naraku grinned in glee at how his plan had worked out perfectly.

"Now Hiei, observe as I destroy the very thing you were too 'Cowardly' to take for yourself." His words were followed by him unclothing his lower half and driving up into the woman in front of him. Kagome did her best to not scream as his girth tore open the wounds he had delivered to her the night before, the pain was almost blinding. But she was able to do something she didn't think she would ever do. Reaching her mind out to Hiei she probed his mental barriers, glancing over she saw his eyes widen before she was allowed in. ~I'm so sorry you have to see this~ her voice filled his mind causing more shock then he thought possible.

~What are you doing?~ he asked stupidly.

~I'm letting you in, this is partially to distract me from his attack, and also to give you an escape from it as well~ she conveyed as her eyes closed. ~This will last all night~ she told him.

And she was right, Hiei was forced to watch as Naraku pulled from her bleeding body. Then he let her drop to the floor, only to kick her head, stomach, legs, and pelvis. After that he forced her onto her stomach facing Hiei, strapped her down with some other restraints Hiei hadn't noticed and reached for a leather whip. When her clothes were completely removed he saw how scarred up her body truly was, they covered her entire back. ~I'm sorry Hiei, you were never supposed to know about any of this~ he heard the shame in her voice, it tore at his soul.

~I am the one who is sorry, in instances I treated you no better than he. Though I would've never have done this, you deserve better~ his words brought her some comfort, but the instant the whip came down she could not hold back her scream. She uttered only one, then she silenced herself once again, the bastard would not get any more pleasure from her voice.

~Hiei, I want you to know that you are a better man than him. I'll show you~ Hiei was then flooded with her memories of all their encounters, along with every emotion she had felt. Her anger, confusion, curiosity, and her desire. She laid it all out for him to see and feel, and he was surprised. She had felt the same way as he had, and even fought herself the same way. They were so similar, it almost made him chuckle. But the whip hitting her skin ruined any thought of it, he saw the crimson drops running from her back, down her sides to the ground. Naraku then tossed the whip away and kneeled down between her spread legs once more.

"Have you given up yet Kagome, your only hope of love has seen your imperfections and now knows you are soiled. No one other than me will want to touch you!" she once again had to bite down on her lip as his length entered her again. Being on her stomach just made it more painful, the stone scratched her front while his body jarred her now shredded back. His movements were becoming jerky, signaling his close release. Looking back up at Hiei, Kagome saw the rage and bloodlust in his eyes.

~Do not worry Hiei, it will end soon enough~ he noted the promise in her words, but he found no comfort in them. Locking gazes he made sure to have as much of her attention as he could.

~You showed me your weakness, now you shall know mine~ in the midst of the pain, Kagome's vision was overtaken by memories that were not hers. She saw herself by a pond, heard her own voice on the wind. It was the first morning they had been in the East, the morning she had sang. She could feel Hiei's emotions, and it shocked her. ~I didn't know it until just recently, but this is when I fell for you~ his voice gave commentary to the vision. She then saw him in his room at the Western castle, looking to the moon. ~And this is when I admitted to myself the truth I had ran from~ then it all faded as the pain resurfaced and Hiei's shackled form came into view.

~Ran from what?~ she asked. Her sight was beginning to fog, telling her that her body was giving into the exhaustion and she would soon lose consciousness.

~That I fell in love with you~ his words guided her into blackness. She could no longer sustain being awake, her body and mind were no longer strong enough.

**(Ok the worst of it is over. Though for those that skipped, Kagome allowed Hiei into her mind and vice versa. Hiei knows now how Kagome feels about him and likewise. Ok continue on!)**

"Now what will you do Hiei? The woman you thought to pursue is not what you thought." Naraku's voice echoed in the room as he stood to straighten his attire. Using his foot to roughly push Kagome into a corner, he moved to once again stand in front of the bound apparition.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Hiei growled.

**There ya go! Hope it was worth it and I patiently await any offered reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Koga and Youko led the small army to the walls, noting that Hiei was not where he was supposed to be. Both could smell the lingering traces of a strong miasma, glancing to the other they came to the same conclusion that the plans had changed. Neither could sense Hiei or Kagome and that bothered the two men greatly, something had happened they could not have planned for.

"I don't like the look of this." Youko said.

"I don't either, we need to get in there and find them." Koga said, his innards twisting with dread. If Hiei had been caught by surprise then they would have to tread lightly. Youko nodded his head and slowly the vines and foliage began to move and twist into solid structures against the outer walls. Once there was enough to sustain the massive weight of the men, they started the climb. Trying to be as quiet as possible, hoping that they hadn't been discovered, they scaled the walls. Upon reaching the top they spotted a few soldiers keeping watch, or so they were supposed be. It seemed they had fallen asleep on the job, smirking Youko had his vines bind and gag all of them without even alerting them. 'Idiots.' He thought.

"Ok, half the men will go with Lord Youko and the other half with me. Cover as much ground as possible quickly, they have to be here somewhere." Koga ordered his men and they complied.

(Within the dungeons)

"You can't even dent the metal bindings, how do you plan to kill me?" Naraku's smirk showed that he had the utmost confidence that his plan was full proof. The night wasn't even over yet, and he could tell that Kagome would wake up soon. His fun wasn't over by any means, and he was completely unaware of the breach to his walls.

"Slowly and painfully." Hiei said. He knew he couldn't get out of the shackles on his own, but he could feel Youko's approach. It would take them sometime to find their way down to the underground level, but they had made it this far. All Hiei had to do was keep Naraku away from Kagome and hopefully spare her anymore pain.

"Is that so? Well, we shall see Hybrid. Until then, I think our entertainment has regained consciousness." Looking over to Kagome's mangled body they both saw her start to stir. Groaning in pain she attempted to roll into her side, but stopped when her back scraped against the rough stone. She hissed in pain, then remembered that she wasn't alone. Slowly turning her head she saw that Naraku was still there and Hiei was still chained to the wall. 'Great! It mustn't have been too long that I was out.' She thought as Naraku smirked at her.

"You weren't out for very long my dear. Anxious to continue?" his question was met with a snort from the girl, and a growl from Hiei.

"Not hardly, why have you been so determined to get me back? Surely there was some other poor girl that caught your attention, someone else you could've warped into your pet!" Her voice was strained. Her back was raw and throbbing, as was her head. But hoping to keep him talking would buy them some time, she knew how he loved to boast. Finding a somewhat less painful position on her side, Kagome stilled again to try to keep from losing any more blood.

"There were a few others, but none showed your level of skill. You were just so moldable, though you were a challenge to break. I enjoyed it though! With your mixed powers, you made the perfect weapon. Deadly to both demons and humans, immune to purification because you could wield it too. It also helped that you were and still are so beautiful." He paused to scan her body again, though covered in gore and blood, still held all of its appeal. "I had to have you, and when your presence was made known again I had to have you back. Though, your lapdog over here made it difficult. I succeeded, taking you right from under his and the other's noses. You came to me willingly!" his chuckle conveyed how proud of himself he was.

"I only came to spare the others, I didn't think any of them would come after me!" she said. She too could sense Koga running through the upper floors, he was almost to the level above them. Surely Naraku would know they were there soon, she had to keep him distracted somehow. Then a thought struck her, some of her old training coming to mind. Trying not to smirk, for it would give her away, she purposely started moving to force herself to bleed. The smell would not only filter through the rest of the dungeons, but would cause her captor to become excited.

"But you came all the same. Of your own free will, surely that means that you missed me in some way." He was starting to advance towards her, the familiar gleam of lust permeating his eyes. It was Kagome's turn to be the manipulator, and she knew him well enough to succeed. Koga's speed had increased, meaning that he had caught her scent and he would arrive soon. Fighting not to glance at Hiei, she kept her eyes locked with Naraku's. ~For what is about to happen I'm sorry, but try to hold your youki back. I will not harm you~ her voice was light within his mind, she was weak but it was apparent she had a plan of some sort. He didn't understand, he couldn't use his demonic power because of the shackles. So why would he need to suppress it if he couldn't use it?

Naraku had just reached Kagome when a loud yell could be heard from down the hall, instantly Naraku grabbed Kagome up from the floor. Just as Koga broke down the door Naraku secured her body in front of himself, with his claws positioned at her jugular. 'Perfect!' she thought. This was just how she had hoped it would happen, now she just had to get Koga to do what she needed. ~Koga, when he goes to escape let him!~ Koga didn't even try to hide his shock, but Naraku just passed it off as a reaction from seeing Kagome like she was. ~What do you mean let him? Are you crazy?~ he asked. And all she did was smile softly.

"Apparently my guards are insufficient, but make a move and I will kill her!" Naraku couldn't believe how stupid he had been to not notice the unknown auras moving in his home.

"Don't harm them! I will do whatever you want me to do just let them both leave!" Kagome begged. She knew all Naraku wanted was her, Hiei was just a tool to make her suffer more but he just wanted her. "Please." She begged again.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Koga asked not believing his ears. Had she gone off her rocker while here? However, the look he saw in her eyes told him she was in her right mind, and she had something up her sleeve.

"That's a good girl, you heard her boys. Let me and her pass and she will not be harmed and neither will you." He said and flexed his claws for emphasis. ~Koga, move the opposite direction of Hiei~ he followed her instructions slowly, all the while Hiei had watched. Not really knowing what Kagome had planned, but powerless to do anything else. As Naraku circled Koga to head for the door, only Hiei noticed Kagome's hand reach around to touch one of the shackles in passing, then instantly a burning sensation started to creep along the steel. It began as a tingle then grew to a sunburn like feel, only to erupt into a full blown inferno around his wrists. Looking at the metal he saw that they it was dissolving, and he realized what Kagome had meant. She had used her reiki to melt the evil charm within the metal, in turn destroying the chains themselves. His power returned fully, but Naraku realized what had happened and had bolted out of the door before they could do anything. Hiei would not let him escape so easily though, in a blur he was gone and in hot pursuit. Naraku was using his miasma to try and keep him further away, but Hiei simply moved out of range of the mist but didn't lose his pace. The vile bastard was carrying Kagome further into the dark dungeons, making Hiei wonder where this underground maze led to.

~Stop following~ Kagome's voice once again filtered into his head, but her words irritated him. ~Like hell I will~ he responded. He heard her lightly chuckle, he couldn't possibly see what was so funny. After everything that had been done to her, after everything he had witnessed, how she could still find any humor in this situation was beyond him. ~I don't want you hurt Hiei, stop your pursuit~ something about that statement didn't sit well with him. Was she still referring to him following Naraku, or something else? Either way he followed still, there was no way he was giving up that easily.

(With Naraku and Kagome)

"Fool, he still tries to get you back." His hot breath fell on her face as he spoke. Her energy was waning, she had lost too much blood and the amount of energy it took to free Hiei was more than she had thought. However, she still had a job to do. Naraku's threat had to end today.

"As did you." He glanced at her and smirked. She was right, he had not given up finding her even after centuries.

"True." Was all he said then fell silent again. Kagome could feel that Hiei was having trouble following because of the miasma 'Good, it will make this easier.' Waiting just a few more moments then she began to leak her reiki into the man holding her, slowly so he didn't notice immediately. When she had successfully snaked it far enough in to reach his heart did she finally show her intentions. Immediately Naraku tried to drop her, but she latched onto him and refused to let go.

"What are you doing you bitch!" his pain evident in his voice, as well as the panic. Clenching her fingers into his shoulders she spoke.

"This is for all the misery, all the torment, the pain, loss, and grief you have caused. But I do thank you for the training you gave me all those years ago, I would've never been able to do this had it not been for that." With each word she pushed more and more of her power into his heart and throughout his entire body. Then she opened her mind to him, flooding his senses with all the feelings she had felt during her captivity. Only then did he realize he had never had full control of her, she had manipulated him just as much as he had her. Still attempting to dislodge himself from her, he could feel her power flooding his entire being. The burning was becoming unbearable, and he started to scream in pain.

"Now who's the bitch?" Kagome asked smiling. She could feel that Hiei, Koga, Youko, and the rest of the men were quickly catching up. "Today, you finally rot in hell!"

Just as the others came upon the scene, they witnessed Naraku making every effort to push Kagome away from him. He was glowing a bright hot pink, and they took note that Kagome was weakening with every passing second. All of them were tingling from the amount of pure power flowing around the fighting pair, every fiber of their beings wanting to flee. But they stayed, watching and not knowing what to do. Kagome then turned to them and smiled, and then they all heard her voice.

"Tell Leigha I'm sorry, but it was all to protect her. Please care for her well Lord Youko, she is a special woman." Her words were cut into by Naraku's screams but they didn't faze Kagome. "Koga, thank you for everything. I did love you, but you could've never been truly happy with me." Wincing as her body started to give out under the strain, but pushing as much energy into her enemy as she could without fainting. She still had one more to address.

"Hiei, you are a good man. You will make a woman an honorable mate someday, I'm just so sorry you got drug into this nightmare that was never meant to be your own." And instead of telling him how she felt about him, which she kind of already had, she showed him. His inner eye was flooded with images of their last close encounter in his room, the last time he had kissed her. ~I will remember this moment, and will love you always~

All of them were dumbstruck, they couldn't move their body to try and stop her. The light began to get brighter and brighter until none of them could look any longer. With one final scream, the last trace of Naraku's evil vanished. The light dissipated to where they could look again, and what met their eyes caused jaws to drop.

(Back in the West)

"Something is happening." Lord Drago said. He could feel the ripples of energy moving through the lands, it was Kagome's.

"What? What do you mean?" Leigha asked. She hadn't been able to stand still since she had learned Kagome was gone. The suspense was killing her, she wanted her sister back safely. Nothing else mattered but that at the moment.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked. Leigha just stilled and then nodded her head with a confused expression. What did this mean? She felt Kagome's power in waves, was this good or bad? The only other time she had felt it this strong was when she was attacking enemy.

"Do you think she's ok?" Leigha wondered. Until the power flared, then disappeared altogether.

**Don't kill me for the cliffy please! Hope everyone liked it, can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, here's the newest one. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. **

Her head ached, and her memory was failing her as to why. Who was she? Where was she? How did she get there? All the questions made her head throb more, and she had to force herself to sit up. Opening her eyes she fought not to wince, the light was too bright. Through the pain she saw she was in a flower garden, it seemed so familiar. Like she had been there before, but when? For the life of her she couldn't remember anything, it was starting to irritate her. She saw all the roses, tulips, and pansies around her of varying colors and sizes. It was beautiful, and very calming to her headache. A pond resided to her right with a huge willow standing proud next to it, she knew this place. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned, and gasped.

"Mother! Father! How?" then it hit her. Everything, being a child, Naraku taking her, her escaping and her life with the western family. It all came back in a blur and her head began to pound anew, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She was dead, she had killed Naraku and died with him.

"Yes, my girl you are dead. But fear not, you are not meant to stay this way." Her mother's voice filtered through her mind and it brought comfort, as well as confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She deserved to die for all the misery she had caused, granted it was by Naraku's orders but it was by her hands nonetheless.

"Your purpose is not done, you still have a future among the living." Her father bent down to her side and stroked her hair like he used to. Looking to his face she smiled, how she had missed them both. In a way she wanted to stay with them, in their loving presence forever. But she also remembered the others, Leigha and Hiei. She didn't want to leave them like she had, it was never supposed to end like that.

"Then why did I die?" she asked.

"Because the one you are meant to be with needed to know the feeling of loss, it is fates way of forcing him to fully understand how important you are to him. We saw him confess his feelings, but he needed to comprehend the full meaning of your presence in his life." She took their words and scoffed at fates game. 'Couldn't there have been a better way?' she thought, but it really didn't matter. This meant she would return to them, this in itself brought her peace.

"Here, observe." Riana led her to the pond's edge then swiped her hand through the water once. In a mirror like sphere, Kagome saw her death through another's eyes. She watched as the light died down, then the person was running. Seeing her lifeless body being scooped up into a set of strong arms, she realized it was Hiei by his bandaged arm. Then she heard him, he was trying not to cry and it pulled at her heart. He was showing emotion for her, and then he spoke.

"Don't leave." Was all he said, it was a plea that conveyed more to Kagome then anything he could've ever done. Then she felt a pull on her soul, turning to look at her parents they smiled at her.

"You're returning now. Remember we will always be watching, and we love you!" with their voices becoming more of a whisper, Kagome fell into a blackness once more.

(With Hiei)

The light had just died down, all their mouths falling open at the sight before them. Naraku was nothing but falling ash, and Kagome was laying on her face in a pool of blood from her wounds. They couldn't sense her power any longer, no heartbeat, nothing. Hiei was the first to move, running to her body and lifting her up to his chest. At that moment nothing mattered to him, even when he felt the first signs of tears starting to form in his eyes he didn't care. She was gone, she had sacrificed herself for everyone and she was gone. Never again would he see those beautiful eyes, or hear her sarcasm, or feel her trying to fight off his advancements. It hurt, it hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

"Don't leave." He whispered, trying to plea to any God that might be listening to let her come back. He had been a fool, she was a treasure among filth and he had treated her no different than that scumbag she had just killed. He had never felt such guilt, and sorrow. The other two didn't even come near him, knowing he was in great pain. Then they heard it, a very faint thump. Then another, and another. Slowly growing stronger and louder, but it was there. She was alive.

"Hiei." They barely heard it, but she managed to speak. And they rejoiced, she was back with them again. Hiei met her gaze as she opened her eyes, she was still weak, but he had never been happier.

"I'm here."

She smiled softly, lifting her hand to his cheek and wiping away the lone tear that had escaped before it could fall. Looking his crimson eyes she saw many emotions that had been previously hidden from view, and it warmed her heart even more.

"Don't think this gives you permission to peek into my mind anytime you want." She said still smiling. He smirked at her words, then with a mischievous glint that she had never seen before he leaned to her ear so only she could hear him, or so he'd hoped.

"You won't be able to hide anything from me once you're my mate." It caused her to freeze, though she knew his feelings, she hadn't expected him to say that. A blush touched her face, and it caused a new sensation in Hiei that he could make her do that even with everything she had been through.

"You will have to request permission to court her from Lord Drago, after she has recovered of course." Koga stepped forward to take Kagome from Hiei since he had no official rights to her yet, and they began to head back to the western palace. Hiei was hesitant to let go of Kagome after having just lost her, but knowing he would have to follow the rules he relinquished his hold on her.

Koga left instructions with his men to destroy the castle and leave nothing behind, there was no reason for the structure to remain. Kagome had passed out in Koga's arms before they had made it back home, and he took her straight to the healers while Youko alerted everyone they had returned. It didn't take long before Leigha was barreling into the room, effectively waking the sleeping girl.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" she asked hurriedly. Seeing Kagome's weak smile she calmed down but didn't leave her side.

"I'll live Leigha, not to worry." She was weak, she had depleted all of her energy and life force into wiping Naraku's existence from history. She shouldn't even be here, but her parents and fate saw fit to allow her to return. For this she was grateful, it pained her to know how Leigha would've grieved had she stayed dead. Not only that, but she wouldn't have gotten the chance to see that look in Hiei's eyes from earlier. And his words caused her great confusion, surely he didn't actually desire to stay with her forever? Maybe she was being stupid, he had admitted to falling in love with her, but to mate someone was a commitment that could not be broken. Did he truly wish to be tied to her like that?

"I know you'll live, but what were you thinking running off with those creeps, huh?" she asked pulling Kagome out of her mind and back to reality.

"I was thinking of you! If I hadn't gone, they would've come for you first. That was something I couldn't allow."

"But, you put yourself in danger! I can only imagine what he did to you." Seeing the fear in her eyes Kagome reached out and took her hand. Pulling her into a hug while the healers worked to finish healing her back, which still held great damage, Kagome embraced Leigha.

"I knew what I was going to, it hadn't been the first time I had endured his treatments. But I would do it again I had to to keep his vile hands off of you!" looking into Leigha's eyes she conveyed that this conversation was over and it was time to relax. "Besides, he is dead and his castle leveled to the ground. I am free." The last was a whisper that all could hear.

"Yes, you are!" Leigha said and she embraced Kagome again.

Much later that evening as everyone was settling in for bed, Hiei was restless. He couldn't stand being away from the woman, having seen what she went through he held so much respect for her strength. She had indeed been through hell, and had survived it all. Not even his blasted pride could deny that he had truly fallen for her, and desired for her stay with him. Now he just had to go through the proper motions to guarantee that she would be his, tomorrow he would ask Lord Drago. Tonight however, he would spend in her presence. Though she still resided in the healers care, he knew she would be alone at this time of night. Slipping silently into the room, he saw that she wasn't asleep, just staring out her window at the moon. The light that filtered in caused her skin to glow, her eyes were bluer than he had ever seen, and her hair was of the blackest ocean. Her eyes were so unguarded that it almost left Hiei breathless, all she felt was lane bare. She was in pain, but there was a hint of peace amongst it. He didn't have to look into her mind to know her thoughts, she was trying to come to terms with all she had done as well as the happiness of not having to hide any longer.

"How long are you going to stare?" she asked while smirking and turning to him. He saw that she didn't hide anything from him, and he was grateful. He wanted her to be comfortable with him, enough so that she wouldn't hide anymore from him.

"Hn." Was all he said while he came to the foot of her bed and sat down. Her beautiful eyes never leaving his, caressing him, like he so wished to do. He was no longer fighting his desires, just waiting until he could act on them.

"I am sorry Hiei." She said again when she saw a faint discoloration from where the shackles had burned him when she melted them. "None of you were supposed to be get involved."

"How could we not?" he asked. Did she think that any of them would've left her, allowed her to be taken and treated like that? Glancing back up he saw that she had, or at least hoped they would.

"It wasn't your fight. All he wanted was me, you could have left it at that and gone on with your life."

"No, we couldn't have. I couldn't have." His words made her smile, and he was losing himself in it. She was so beautiful, and he began to wonder. "Who did you inherit your holy abilities from?"

"My father, Ansuto. My mother, Riana was a water elemental noble. But because of her choice in mates, she was banished from her home." Kagome was surprised at how easily she could talk about her parents with him, it was comforting.

"Noble?" he asked.

"Well, princess by right. But my grandfather couldn't stand the thought of her being with my father so he banished her and stripped her of her title." She saw his eyes widen a bit and couldn't really understand why. "What?" she asked.

"You're a decedent of the southern Lord?" he whispered. His shock was almost hidden but it showed in his stiff shoulders and slightly widened eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" she failed to see how this mattered. Her mother was no longer considered family so what did her heritage matter?

"Does Lord Drago know of this?" Hiei had to know, if she really was who she said. Then it would change everything.

"No none of them do, actually you're the only one I've told, Why?" she asked again.

"The south have been without an heir since the previous Lord only had one child, a daughter who disappeared. If this is true, then you are the southern heir by blood." She froze.

'No way, this can't be.' She thought, but a voice in the back of her mind told it was. "It doesn't matter Hiei, I am a half breed. I would never be accepted." She whispered.

"We'll see what Lord Drago has to say about it in the morning, I have a request to ask of him anyway." Her curious eyes got no answer from him, instead he just moved closer to her. She didn't move away, but he saw her look at him questioningly again.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Though, unlike the last few time she had asked him that she wasn't retreating from fear.

"What does it look like?" his voice was lower than she could remember ever hearing it, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't answer him, just allowed him to draw closer at his will. When they were an inch from the other he stopped, locked in each other's gazes. Her blues and greens clashing with his red and crimson, then he continued his descent. Her eyes slowly closed as his breath fanned her face, he was still millimeters from her lips when she heard him speak.

"If I am permitted to, will you allow me to court you?" her eyes flew open, and even though they didn't move apart, she could still see his every emotion.

"Yes." And before she could breathe again he had captured her lips at last. Her eyes closed again and she submitted to him for the first time, giving him free roam of her mouth. Still knowing her back was tender he cupped her face with his hands while hers wrapped around his neck, neither wanting to let go. He traced her face with the fingers of his right hand before fisting it in her hair, slightly moving her head so he could delve deeper into her sweet mouth. Kagome could barely breathe, the intensity of him and of her feelings for him almost overcame her. Only when she accidentally move wrong and her back signaled over use did she have to pull back from him, but not by far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He was breathing heavily, and wished that he could just continue kissing her until they both couldn't stand it any longer. But he knew she still had to heal, and he wouldn't do anything to hinder her progress.

"No, it's fine." She said against his shoulder where her head rested, his hand still caressing her scalp. It was starting to put her to sleep, she was exhausted but didn't want to leave him yet.

"I can feel your body collapsing, rest and I will be here when you wake." He assisted her to lie down as comfortable as possible, then leaned back in a chair to watch over her.

"Thank you." She said already falling asleep with his calm presence so near. And right before she fully fell, he heard a whisper that even he almost missed.

"I love you." Then she was deep asleep, and with a loving smirk Hiei pushed a lone thought into her mind. ~And I you~

**Hope to hear everyone's thoughts on this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this is way overdue! There's been A LOT going on, traveling and then getting ready for surgery and then recovery has just taken it out of me. Sadly I'm starting to have writers block with this, if anyone has an insight I'm open! I HATE writers block with a passion, but I will try my hardest to figure it out and update soon.**

Kagome had slept through the night, and Hiei had not moved an inch from her side. Just before dawn he heard Koga slip into the room; he no longer felt intimidation from Koga since Kagome had been rescued. It seemed that he had come to realize that he truly didn't have a chance with her, but he was still protective of her. Coming to stand beside Hiei's chair, Koga looked Kagome over.

"She seems to be healing well." Koga said. He wasn't too happy with the situation, but he knew that if Kagome was happy then he would be too. Even if it meant she would be with the short spitfire currently sitting by her side.

"Hn."

The healers had just begun to gather the things they would need to change the bloody bandages, she would have to be woken up soon. Koga glanced to Hiei before speaking again.

"Lord Drago would like to speak with you as soon as possible. It's the main reason I came."

"No, your reason is lying in this bed but I will go see the Lord when she has awoken." Hiei said.

The moment Kagome was jarred she woke with a hiss of pain, the bandages had dried to her flesh and would surely reopen once removed. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed Hiei was there like he promised and Koga was standing beside him. Smiling softly she allowed herself to be moved into a sitting position so the healers could do their job, it was going to hurt like hell!

"Morning." She said to the two men that were watching her, her voice held nothing but pain and fatigue. She felt as the others saw that as the cloths were removed from her back, they were taking a thin layer of flesh with it. Blood began to trickle from the wounds again, but thankfully not as heavy as it had been the day before. Kagome was healing, just not as quickly as they had hoped.

"I must go meet with Lord Drago, but I will be back later this afternoon." Hiei said while standing up. Once he received the nod of confirmation from Kagome he turned and walked out, leaving Koga to watch over her. Kagome watched him leave then looked to Koga as he sat in Hiei's chair. He looked a little worn and tired, like he hadn't slept well. Which wasn't uncommon for Koga, but this time it seemed that something was bothering him.

"Something's on your mind." She said. She saw him smirk and shake his head, before he looked up.

"Why him?" Kagome sighed, then smiled. Repositioning so her sides could be treated, she focused on Koga instead of the pain.

"I didn't intend for this to happen, it just did. He understands me on a level no one else can, but there's something about him, something I have yet to place. I know you've held out hope for me, but I will always love you as a friend. I'm sorry I can't give you more, and I hope that you don't hate me for this. I love Hiei in every way one could love another, and I never saw it coming." Another hiss of pain interrupted as the healers were now lathering a thick paste of herbs to her back before rewrapping her.

"I know you didn't mean to, but I did hope and dream that you would one day return my feelings. If you think that he will make you happy then I will step aside, but know that I will forever watch out for you. I honestly don't think that I will find another like you, but I will not hinder your future with Hiei. But I will kill him if he ever hurts you!" he heard her laugh and it lightened his mood greatly, she was such a treasure and he would be whatever she wanted him to be just as long as he was a part of her life.

"I don't expect anything less Koga." She rested one of her hands on his knee as she smiled up at him.

**This took me a while to get out and I'm sorry. Hope to hear from everyone and get some help on what to do about the dry well that is my brain lol.**


End file.
